Mahou Sensei Negima, Ninja Sensei Naruto
by magicmaelstrom
Summary: Team 7 goes to Mahora to guard Konoka Konoe. Trouble is instore for them in all shapes and sizes. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will band together with Mahora's local warriors to protect the ones precious to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Mahou Sensei Negima and Ninja Sensei Naruto**

**Introduction: The Mission**

The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, groaned as more and more of his dreaded enemy stormed through his office: the dreaded paperwork. He took another whiff of his pipe. As he went through the millionth mission request he stopped to examine one particular paper. The Hokage read it aloud, "An S-rank mission… required protection… long duration… and it's in… JAPAN!" The Hokage's pipe fell out of his mouth.

The ninja world and the modern world hadn't been in contact for quite sometime. Thanks to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, many ninja were lead away from the violent world and went into hiding, forming Konoha. Creating what they called hidden-villages. Then the villages wanted to help others, so they lent their services to others for a reasonable fee. They wanted to abstain from the outside world's violent ways. However some ninja were curious enough to venture out there. Yet no one could ever return or make contact with the Elemental Continent.

The Hokage reexamined the letter. The mission was called in by a man named Konoeman Konoe. He was a principal of an all girls' school in Japan. The objective was to protect his granddaughter from enemy combatants. One of his enemies was the Kansai Magic Region. _'Wait Magic?' _thought the aging man. He pondered the thought. It wasn't unheard of in this land. It was a different style of ninjutsu with its own drawbacks similar to the basic handseal method. It stated that everyone in his world had this skill over magic or ki.

The principal had security over the girl in the form of his staff. However the teacher of the target was a 10-year old, albeit extremely gifted, boy. The Hokage's eyebrow arched at the statement in the letter. For transportation the man said he was sending his personal friend Takamichi Takahata to pick up the ninja. Now the last question was who to send. _'The ANBU are the obvious choice but…' _mused Sarutobi. Once more the mission wanted kids for the job. Something about the boy…Nagi or was it Negi… to have friends to connect with. _'In light of that part I need a highly trained ninja to go on this trip with the kids.' _The Sannin were his first thought. They were gone so that left him Kakashi Hatake, one of the last wielders of the Sharingan.

He decided to send Hatake first then get Jiraiya to follow suit. He would most definitely send squads to check on Hatake's progress, but who were his kids for the task? He sighed and said, "Looks like I've got no choice. They're the only ones who can go with Kakashi." Sarutobi turned to his side and said, "Yuugao give this to Kakashi Hatake." He handed her the scroll with his version of the task. She nodded then vanished.

----------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked at his team. They were all sprawled along their training ground. All members were breathing heavily even Naruto. Kakashi had stepped up training by a good amount thanks to the scare in the Wave Country. _'They need to get stronger for the Chuunin Exam' _thought the cycloptic-nin. Kakashi said, "Well it looks like you guys won't be getting any sleep until you can destroy my shadow clone." Sakura groaned. Sasuke looked away. Naruto's stomach grumbled. Kakashi sighed, "Now if you guys go at this rate you'll never get better. No Hokage, Uchiha clan, or love from one's crush." In an instant their flames were a lit once more.

Naruto yelled, "You're going down Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was in inner-Sakura mode screaming, "SHANNARO!" Sasuke's sharingan blazed to life. Naruto said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Ten Naruto's popped into existence. Naruto pointed his finger forward and announced, "Let's do this for **RAMEN!**" With that his platoon charged. Kakashi sweat-dropped '_is that all he thinks about?'_ Sasuke jumped into the air, hovering over his dobe of a teammate. He said his own jutsu, "**Housenka no Jutsu!**" Several mid-sized fire balls shot at Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodged them all. The distraction allowed Naruto's clones to surround him.

Kakashi ducked under a fist and gave a kick to the clone. Three more clones ran forward. Kakashi punched one and jumped over the next one. He proceeded to punch that one into oblivion too. The last one threw a lone kunai. Kakashi caught it and returned it to the user's body. After the loud pop all the rest of the Narutos rushed toward their sensei. Kakashi launched a hail of shurikens that destroyed them. Out of the smoke residue of the clones ran Sakura at a fast pace. Sakura yelled, "Eat this Sensei!" She threw one of her most powerful punches ever at him. Kakashi easily caught it. However the fist made him skid back slighty from its force.

Sakura smiled in response. She said, "Got you sensei." She stopped struggling and bear-hugged him. Sasuke and Naruto sprinted toward their sensei. Both had a fist reared back. Then they reached him. The result was a good sickly cracking sound before disappearing. Kakashi winced at the sight. He began to clap. He said, "Good job you guys can go get some rest." Naruto put his fist in the air. He celebrated with shouts of 'dattebayo!' and 'I'm so awesome'. Sasuke clenched his fist. He was catching up to his brother. Sakura smiled and asked, "So Sasuke do you want to go get something to celebrate?" Sasuke responded, "Sorry some other time." Naruto popped up and replied, "Sakura I'll go with you." Sakura punched Naruto to the ground and asked, "Are you sure?" Sasuke's answer was him walking away. Naruto recovered quickly and stated, "Oh forget him Sakura. We can get some food together anyway." Sakura screamed in frustration, "Shut up Naruto!" Naruto was reacquainted with his new friend the dirt. Sakura ran off after Sasuke. Naruto dusted himself and followed suit.

Kakashi waited for them to leave. Once they left he asked, "What's the mission this time, Yuugao?" The purple-haired ANBU dropped to the ground in front of Kakashi. She gave him a scroll. She said, "It's an S-rank mission. That's all I know, my apologies Kakashi-sempai." Again she vanished. Kakashi opened the scroll and read its contents. His eyes widened and said, "This is crazy." He then jumped away to catch up to his team.

---------------------------------------------

Team 7 walked through the streets to find a place to eat. They weren't admitting that they were together as they fought all the time. Naruto said, "Let's do this Sasuke-teme. I'm going to beat you right now, right here." Naruto stopped walking and put his fists up. Sasuke stopped too and faced Naruto. Sasuke glared at the blond, "I can't waste my time on someone of your caliber, dobe." Lighting flashed out between the two. Sakura sighed. As much as she likes Sasuke their fights got too annoying.

Then Sakura's prayer was answered when Kakashi appeared between the two and slapped their heads simultaneously. They both glared at their sensei. Kakashi ignored their looks and said, "We have a mission." He voice made the two instantly forget the fight. When Kakashi was serious he was **serious**. Kakashi said, "It's a big one. We are going to be away for a long time. So pack your things for a long trip, settle anything you haven't finished with anyone, and say goodbye to your loved ones." He jumped away before he could get harassed by his blond and pink students. They knew they weren't going to get anything out of him. They said goodbye and went their separate ways. As Kakashi jumped away from his team, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he was stripping away his students' freedom to be kids. He so remembered that that's what being a shinobi is all about.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura packed away the last of her things. She glanced over her room to see if she forgot anything. She saw her table that had pictures of years past on it, one of them being her and Ino. Sakura bit her lip. Kakashi sensei's ominous warning floated through her head. '_…settle anything you haven't finished with anyone…'_ Sakura took a deep breath and jumped out of her bedroom.

Sakura hopped from house to house. She finally stopped at a certain flower store. Sakura rang the bell. She heard a yell, "Be right there!" Then a blonde kunoichi appeared at the desk. She was panting quite hard from something. The girl looked up too see Sakura. Her brow instantly furrowed and her eyes narrowed as well. She said, "What do you want, forehead? Giving up on Sasuke-kun finally? You realize who the best is now?" Sakura didn't respond. Ino was shocked at this. She inquired, "Are you alright forehead?" Sakura said solemnly, "Ino I want to be friends again." Ino was taken aback and uttered, "Why?" Sakura's face held a wry smile, "Well it looks like we are going on a serious mission. Our sensei says we won't be back for a long time and that we should tie up loose ends. Ino I miss how close we were." Ino suddenly got a downcast look. Ino replied, "No." Sakura's temper flared up as she yelled, "Why not?!" Ino answered, "Sakura, You and I are rivals, not friends. We have to compete to make each other better and to help encourage us to succeed. If we become friends we will lose all of that." Sakura saw Ino had tears in her eyes.

Sakura processed Ino's comment and knew Ino was correct. Sakura also got tears in her eyes. Sakura said, "Fine Ino-pig. I'll see you later." Ino responded, "Bye Forehead." As Sakura turned around to leave she felt 2 arms encircle her. Ino whispered, "Be careful." Then Ino broke it as soon as it began. Ino got her bold look back, "Don't think you can have Sasuke all to yourself, because you'll be with him. I promise we'll meet in that other world and compete with one another." Ino held out her pinkie. Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura nodded and held out her own pinkie. The two fingers encircle one another forming their bond of trust and friendship. Sakura thought happily '_I'm ready for anything on that mission now!' _

-------------------------------------------------------

Iruka Umino wondered why his surrogate little brother pulled him out of the Academy while he was grading tests. Naruto predictably took him to Ichiraku Ramen. Unpredictably Naruto had only had one bowl of ramen instead of his usual fourteen. Iruka asked, "Is something wrong, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes remained on his second bowl. Naruto finally answered, "I have to go on a mission Iruka-sensei." Iruka smiled, "Oh, is that all? You had me worried there." Naruto looked Iruka straight in the eyes for the first time at the restaurant. Naruto stated, "Kakashi-sensei said we'll be gone for awhile. He met it to be a long time." Iruka gasped the missions that required that amount of time were only of A-rank and S-rank category.

Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek. Naruto cried out, "I'm gonna miss you sensei. I'm gonna miss you, old man Teuchi, old man Hokage, Ayame, and especially ramen." Naruto jumped into Iruka's chest and cried on his Chuunin vest. It was a common thing for genin to do, since it's one of their first times to leave home. Iruka patted Naruto's head. He told Naruto, "It's okay Naruto. Stop crying please." Naruto got his head out of Iruka's vest and dried his tears. Iruka said, "Naruto I know you're scared. I was to on some of my first missions, but we will always be with you. You will always have a part of us and we will always have a part of you. We will never forget each other. We will always protect one and other. That Naruto is our… will of fire." He pointed to Naruto's headband. Naruto smiled, "Iruka-sensei may be a nerd, but he can actually say cool things once and awhile." Iruka got a tick-mark and slapped Naruto over the head. Iruka yelled, "You idiot!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke locked the door to his apartment. It was the morning and the mission was starting in an hour. Sasuke had one more thing to do before he left. He arrived at the bloodied Uchiha compound. He entered one house in particular. It was the Uchiha Armory. It held many of the Uchiha's special weapons. Itachi too some of them when the clan was killed though leaving only a few things left. It varied from swords to lances to bows etc. Sasuke finally found what he was looking for. Sasuke pulled out a sealing scroll that could hold weapons. Sasuke unfurled it. He pulled out some choice picks to take with him just in case.

His eyes were especially drawn to a black-sheathed chokuto-sword. He knew he had to seal this weapon. Once he finished he left his clan's former home. When he was leaving the compound and about to walk out the front door he turned around. Sasuke bent over and said, "I will avenge you." He sent one last prayer for them as he left. Sasuke would always pray when he was younger. Over time he realized how futile it was and ceased to do it anymore. This time was an exception because he might never see this place anymore. Even if he couldn't he would still fight for his ambition. Sasuke said aloud, "To kill you, Itachi Uchiha!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was on time for once. He waited for a few minutes before team 7 all showed up. Kakashi asked seriously, "Are you all ready? There's no turning back after this." They all remained calm, quiet, and serious, even Naruto. The response was a nod of their heads. Kakashi said, "Now we go." With that team 7 left Konoha unsure if they would ever return.

-------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was out of breath as they neared a misty clearing. They were all deathly silent except for the breathing; until it was broken by a person walking. They turned to see a middle-aged man in a white suit with white hair. He was smoking a cigarette and held a calm aura. He said, "I'm Mr. Takahata. It's nice to meet you all." They didn't talk, but were focused on Takahata and his strange attire. He sighed and instructed; "Now we are going to the other side-the outside world. Be careful not to lose yourself." The man walked back into the mist and couldn't be felt at all. Team 7 took a deep gulp and made a leap of faith onto the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**T****o clear up any confusion pre-Chuunin exam team 7. Other teams will meet later on. Patience is a virtue Ladies and Gentlemen. **

**Mahou Sensei Negima and Ninja Sensei Naruto**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

A train zoomed by the bystanders at the station. It created a strong wind that blew very strongly. On the other side of town there is a school called Mahora Academy. Hundreds no Thousands of girls attend the school. In the very heart of this high female population is one ten-year old mage with auburn-brown hair. He was currently running off the train toward the school, afraid of being late. He was flanked by two girls in their mid teens. One had orange hair in two ponytails with bells adorning them. The other had straight brown hair. The orange girl yelled at the boy, "Negi hurry or we'll be late!" Negi cried, "I'm sorry Asuna-san I'm trying to run as fast as I can." Asuna yelled, "Run faster!" The brown hair girl was on skates and casually glided by the two. She chided Asuna, "Asuna you shouldn't be so mean to Negi-kun." Asuna said, "Whatever Konoka." Konoka smiled at Asuna. Asuna sighed, how could she stay mad at Konoka if she was so nice?

Unbeknownst to them, there lives are going to change quite rapidly. This is the day that will change the world's future with the meeting of the two forces ninja and magi. Whatever may happen the results will be drastic.

On another train heading for the same direction as our trio earlier three people resided in the back. One had blue jeans, blue-white sneakers, and an orange sweat-shirt (with hood) with a red spiral on the back. Another member had a dark blue shirt with a red fan on the back, blue jeans, and blue-white sneakers on. The final member had a red shirt that stopped at her navel, and it had a white circle on the torso. She also had jeans that stopped at her knees and blue-white sneakers. The orange one had blond hair, the blue one had black hair, and the red one had pink hair.

These people were team 7. They had arrived in Japan two weeks ago. They had spent that time getting modern day clothes and learning the customs. Now that they were finally ready they could begin. Naruto yawned, "How can these kids go to school so early." Sakura ignored him and asked, "Sasuke so do you think I look good in this?" Sasuke said, "Hn." Before Naruto could answer Sakura's hand was covering Naruto's mouth.

Then the train stopped. They had arrived. The mission had finally started after waiting so long. The three ninja walked through the grounds amazed at the size of it all. They entered a building and found themselves lost. Naruto looked at the map. Naruto commanded, "Let's take another left." Sakura groaned, "We've been going in circles thanks to you." Sasuke said, "Give me the map dobe." Naruto yelled, "Yeah right! There's no way in hell am I giving up to you!" Sasuke growled, "This is getting annoying just give me the map and we can continue the mission." Naruto pouted, "No." Sakura cracked her knuckles and menacingly said, "_**NARUTO!**_" Naruto started dripping sweat and gave Sakura the map.

A half an hour later they were even further lost. All seemed lost until they saw a familiar white suit. Naruto screamed, "Takamichi! Help us were lost!" Takahata just laughed at their antics. Takahata said, "I'll take you to the Principal now." The three steeled themselves for the man who put all of this into action. They imagined him as a bulky, strong, dignified fighter that commanded all. The doors opened to his room.

They came face to face with the principal. Instead of what they imagined a short, old man with a rather large head appeared. Naruto took this as cue to fall on the ground and roll with laughter. Sakura stifled her giggles, barely, while Sasuke had a confused look on his face. In a flash all three had big bumps on their heads from a peeved Konoeman. He cleared his throat. He said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha you are here to guard my granddaughter. She has high magical abilities and many people would like to harness that skill for evil uses. For the moment no moves have been made, but you're going to remain here undercover." Sakura interjected, "Excuse me, what are we disguised as?" Konoeman smiled, "I already picked your positions. Sakura you'll be a transfer student." Sakura said, "Hai.", "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki you will be teaching aids to your other comrade Negi Springfield." Both said, "Hai." On a lighter note Konoeman asked, "Would any of you two be interested in marrying my granddaughter?"

Konoeman found his head on the receiving end of a hammer that was moved on its own by an invisible force. Before they could talk more the doors burst open with Negi as the source of them. Konoeman said, "Now as I was going to say this is the mage you will be working." Negi interrupted, "Konoeman-san I would like to request a trip to Kyoto immediately." Konoeman raised an eyebrow. Konoeman repeated, "Kyoto…eh?" Negi shook his head and said, "I would like to take my class there." Konoeman pondered the thought. He said, "No." Negi's head dropped in sadness. The genin, who were forgotten at the moment, noticed how much Negi had wanted to go on the trip. Konoeman stated, "It is very dangerous over there. I'm the leader of a magic group opposite to the Kansai region. The Kansai's region is Kyoto and right now things are unsafe." Negi stood up taller with a determined look. He replied, "I will protect my students from anything."

Konoeman rubbed his chin for the tenth time in an hour. His eyes wandered over Negi then the ninja. He smiled, "Okay Negi you win." Negi instantly brightened up however the man went on, "There is one condition. You must deliver this letter to the Kansai leader. Its purpose is to make peace between the two regions. I suppose the whole fate of the two regions future is up to you." Takahata who remained in the back chuckled at the principal's white lie. Even thought it was a lie it could only improve Negi's skills.

Konoeman begin to talk again, "Now Negi these three will help you guard the class. They are ninja I hired to protect Konoka. With your class however they will be undercover agents. The boys will be your teaching aids and the girl will be a transfer student." Negi realized that here were three other people in the room. Negi immediately blushed at his stupidity. Negi squeaked out, "I'm happy to make your acquaintance. My name is Negi Springfield." Sakura blushed uncontrollably as one thought ran through her mind '_So CUTE!' _When Negi bowed after his introduction it triggered Sakura. She jumped across the room in a flash of speed. Negi was in no time savagely glomped. Sakura giggled as she rubbed her face against Negi's cheek. She squealed, "KAWAII!" Negi muttered, "Please let me go."

Sasuke was the first who acted. He grabbed Sakura and restrained her. Naruto chuckled and gave their team's introduction, "That there is Sakura. Sorry she can be really obsessive with some things. The guy who grabbed her is a lonely, emo-bastard known as Sasuke. As for myself I'm the best ninja in our village and will be the Hokage! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

Sasuke shot a glare at the blonde and muttered, "A dobe like you can never be Hokage. So stop trying you loser." Naruto turned around and pointed his finger at the Uchiha. Naruto yelled, "Prove me wrong then teme!" Negi sweat-dropped '_Are they always like this?_' Negi then remembered what Naruto said and asked, "Wait since you're ninja do you know of the Kouga clan?" Naruto's face contorted in confusion. He shook his head, "Nope, never heard of them." Negi replied, "Oh."

Negi asked another question, "How exactly are you all ninja?" Naruto grinned and formed a handseal. In a second another Naruto was next to the original Naruto. Negi gasped. The moment was short lived as a newly recovered Sakura punched the two idiots. One popped the other hissed in pain. Sakura reprimanded the boy, "Naruto as ninja we don't reveal our secrets to anyone." Naruto caressed his bruised head.

Konoeman said, "Before you all go I must have you get rooms, introduce yourselves, and take a test later tonight." The genin nodded and the man cut them off with, "I can't tell you the exam except it is to test if you are capable to protect and carry out this extensive mission."

The genin sighed. They were used to secrets. They left the room. Naruto bid farewell, "See you Negi I hope to see you magic too one day." Negi smiled. He replied, "I hope I get to see you tricks too Naruto."

-----------------------------------------

Sakura knocked on the door. She silently hoped her roommates were nice. Naruto voiced her opinion out aloud, "I hope our roommates are nice." Sakura's vein was visible from space. She slammed her fist into Naruto's face. Sakura yelled, "We're not roommates PERVERT!" Naruto was sent across the hallway and remained a lump on the floor. Sasuke sighed, "Let's go dobe we have our room since were boys." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hood and dragged him through the school to their own private room. Naruto grumbled the whole way, "Why do I have to be roommates with you teme?"

Sakura's room door opened to reveal a girl with dark-green hair and glasses. She rubbed her eyes. She yawned, "What can I do for you this late?" Sakura blushed and smiled shyly. She answered, "Its Haruna Saotome right?" The girl weakly nodded, "I'm sorry my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm going to be your new roommate." Haruna straightened up. She grinned, "Awesome. Let me get my other roommates."

Sakura winced as she heard Haruna's yell that awoke her other roommates and the result was some crashes along with screams.

Sakura heard Haruna say come in. Sakura walked in to see two other girls that were shorter then Haruna. One had short-purple hair that covered a majority of her face along with her eyes. She mumbled, "Hello I'm Nodoka." The other girl had dark-blue hair that fell down in two big ponytails. She said quite clearly, "I'm Yue; nice to meet you." Sakura shook their hands. She unpacked her things. Sakura enjoyed having good-natured people like this for friends. She was going to like it here.

However a flash of light from outside reminded her of their test. It was Sasuke signaling her that it was time. Sakura excused herself, "Um, I'm sorry the principal requires me to sign me some papers for school." The girls in Sakura's room nodded. Haruna said, "Don't stay up to late." Sakura grinned and left.

-------------------------------------------

Team 7 stood up tall in their modern clothes. They currently resided on one of the many roofs in the school. Konoeman stood next to three other girls. One had blond hair, tan skin, and yellow Chinese clothing on that had a very long loin-cloth. Next one was very tall with greenish-brown hair and actually had real pink ninja clothing on. The final one had black hair in a side pony-tail, the school uniform on, and a nodaichi in her hand. Konoeman said, "These are your fellow protectors in order from left to right: Ku Fei, Kaede Nagase, and Setsuna Sakurazaki. Ku is one of our best martial arts users. Kaede is one of the very few ninja who have crossed over into our world. Finally my daughter's personal guard from afar and the best student swordsman here Setsuna. Your test is to combat them and show your skills. I will stop the match when you present what I want."

Konoeman said, "Let the match begin." Kaede split into four different Kaedes. Naruto questioned, "Kage Bunshin huh? Well I can make way more." Naruto made dozens of himself. Kaede and her team were taken aback for a second. Kaede analyzed the clones better. Kaede told her friends, "These are similar to my body split except they are at the lowest density it can be. One hit should do it de gozaru." Ku stepped up and pulled her fist back. Ku yelled, "Take this aru. **Mati Bung Chuen!**" A big white energy beam was fired from the girl's fist. The blast destroyed all of the Naruto's clones. Naruto screamed, "Damn it! I call the blond. This is for my clones!" Sasuke's head was reunited with his hand. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stupidity. Sasuke shook his head and brought his doujutsu to life. He followed his teammate only to be cut off by the nodaichi girl.

---------------------------------------------

Ku Fei sweat-dropped at Naruto as he sprinted forward with a battle-cry. Ku Fei thought '_This will be easy; his style has too many flaws.' _Naruto threw a hook. Ku slid under the fist. She stuck a leg out that took the boy's balance away. Ku followed with an elbow to Naruto's chest. Naruto braced himself for pain, but didn't feel anything. Ku backed away and grinned. Naruto's sweatshirt was blown away around the chest. Only skin remained where his chest was. Then in a split-second Naruto was blown away into a nearby wall.

Naruto returned to the balls of his feet. He wiped the blood away from his mouth that had appeared after Ku's attack. He made ten clones and rushed Ku again. She jumped in the midst of them all. She then launched a series of lighting-fast kicks and punches that sent the boy reeling. He got back up, staggering as he returned to his battle stance. Naruto tilted his head to one side and squinted his eyes in thought. Ku giggled at how the boy reminded her of a kitsune.

Naruto struggled out, "Uh… how exactly did you do that?" Ku blinked and asked, "Do what aru?" Naruto exclaimed, "The cool energy blast that destroyed my clones! Ya know the one that went like 'whoosh' and then exploded!" Ku blushed as she explained, "Oh that was my ki. Haven't you heard of ki?" Naruto blinked with an expression 'what?' Ku went on, "Ki the physical energy that is used in martial arts in the East. My technique is a common ki blast that gathers energy at the fist and releases it in one blast. Isn't that what you used for your clones?" Naruto shook his head in rejection. Naruto replied, "What I use is chakra. It needs physical and spiritual energy that comes from training or some crap like that. You should ask my teammate with the pink-hair. She usually is an expert on it."

Naruto resumed his stance. He said to his opponent, "Let's do this." Ku nodded. Something about this guy really made the fight better. Naruto threw one kunai. Ku used her bare knuckle to bat it away. She said, "Be serious." Naruto had a foxy-grin on. A 'POOF' noise caused the girl rotate around to the source of the noise. She met a fist from another blond. The fist made her stumble backward. Naruto made four other clones. They surrounded her. At once they all slid toward her with a leg reared back. Ku met a salvo of pain as all four legs kicked her upward. The Narutos said mid-process of his attack, "U-ZU-MA-KI!" As Ku was in mid-air she saw a faint shadow. When she reached the highest point she could the shadow was the boy Naruto. Naruto screamed, "**NARUTO RENDAN**!"

Naruto's sneaker heel was buried in Ku's stomach. Ku's breath was instantly shot out of her. The blow thrusted Ku down into the roof tiles with a resounding crash. She panted as she was bruised from her descent. She noticed she was in a 'Ku'-shaped hole in the roof. Ku had a difficult time getting to her feet.

Naruto landed a ways away from the girl. _'Man she is strong for a girl!' _thought the ninja. Naruto heard a shriek and said, "Sakura!" He jumped toward the girl's screech.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke's kunai clashed with the girl's nodaichi. Sparks flew. '_She can wield a NODAICHI with one hand, what the hell?' _worried the Uchiha. How the girl could hold an anti-cavalry sword like this was beyond him. Sasuke made his favorite seals. He whispered, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.**" He shot a big flame ball at the girl. The girl scoffed at the attack. She calmly said, "**Ougi: Zangaken!**" A blue blade of energy was shot off the sword. It easily sliced through the fireball and snuffed it out.

Sasuke grunted at his jutsu failure. His sharingan whirled once more. He asked, "How can you perform jutsu with no handseal." Setsuna stated calmly, "That was no jutsu. It was an ougi that is used in a sword style called the shimei-ryuu. We use the power of ki to express attacks that sometimes take an elemental form." Sasuke nodded '_This is the chakra substitute that is used here.' _Sasuke smirked. '_If so then this should be easier then expected.' _He remembered what Kakashi said: _"Ki is technically chakra in a pure physical form. Even though it's halve of what chakra is it can easily over-power it. The only problem is that ki, as Takahata stated, lacks any control or shape most of the time meaning its pure power when released.' _

Sasuke mumbled, "Focus… control is the key." Sasuke charged forward. He left in the air and brought his kunai down in a downward arc. The girl brought up her sword, supported by both hands. With his kunai blocked he lifted his leg in hopes of kicking the girl. She dodged the kick by stopping the deadlock. She leaned back as the kicked soared over her. Then she saw a kunai floating under the child's foot. The kunai shot out at her head. Setsuna had little time to dodge. The knife cut her cheek with blood spurting out.

The two separated. Setsuna felt her cheek. She frowned at her own weakness. The swordswoman steeled her eyes and looked at the Uchiha with a new found vitality. Setsuna said, "Prepare yourself. **Ougi: Hyakka Ryoran!**" Setsuna spun around with her sword in head. She let out a burst of ki that accelerated at Sasuke in the form of cherry blossom petals.

Sasuke's eyes saw what they really were. He unleashed his Housenka jutsu. His fireballs collided with the petals. Similar to before the fire was blown out. With the fire gone flying shuriken were left in its place. The stars slashed the petals into nothingness.

Setsuna saw an opening and teleported in front of Sasuke. She slashed horizontally across the boy. Sasuke predicted the attack. His kunai stopped the boy by bare inches form his chest.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" was a shriek heard throughout the area. Sasuke apologized, "I'm sorry, but my friend is in trouble." Sasuke jumped away to Sakura's location. Setsuna blushed in anger. Setsuna yelled, "We haven't finished our match yet!" She followed Sasuke after her outburst.

---------------------------------------

Sakura was clutching her side. There was great bruising under her shirt. She glared at the girl across from her. Kaede, the girl's name, stated that she was a Chuunin and used ki instead of chakra. At first Sakura try to trick her with some light Genjutsu and intangible clones. This was a fatal as the girl saw through it easily and beat her to a plump. Her last attack was a ki blast that was so painful it made her scream very loudly.

_'How can I possibly win?' _Sakura wondered hopelessly. Her hope was relit when she felt the backs of her teammates up against her own. Naruto and Sasuke asked, "Are you okay?" There care made her smile as she said, "I am now." The team was back to back and faced their respective opponents with a kunai drawn. Their three opponents had gathered around the team.

Konoeman stood far away and observed the whole team. He smiled at their looks of determination. They would do nicely. He hoped to see the team when they were fully grown. Team 7 would become indestructible.

Konoeman appeared next to the ninja team. He began to clap. He congratulated them, "You have done a good job. I give you all a passing grade. I apologize for my interruption. I wish for there to be no injuries since we have a trip coming up soon." The air between the six teens was a lot less tense after the announcement. Konoeman said, "I will see you all tomorrow." He jumped away to his house in hopes of a good night's rest.

The six teens gathered together to make amends for there fighting. Naruto begin to talk with Ku about ki. Sasuke said to Setsuna they would continue their fight another time, but he enjoyed it. Kaede attended to Sakura's wound apologizing during the whole treatment for being rough and stating Konoeman commanded it of her.

Their talking was short lived as they all went bed for a big day tomorrow.

---------------------------------------

Konoeman jumped to one of the higher spires in the area. He asked, "What's your opinion on them Evangeline?" The vampire-girl frowned, "At first I believed them to be mercenaries; however they have showed some promise. I doubt they will be of any use in the future though." Konoeman said, "A little too early to judge, don't you think Evangeline." The girl mumbled, "Perhaps…" She trailed off. Her attention was directed at the blond ninja boy. His whiskers held an air of something foul; something demonic in nature. She rubbed her forehead. Kids were so troublesome these days.

---------------------------------------

A pineapple-head genin sneezed. He mumbled in his sleep, "That's my…snore…line…snore…copy-right infringement…snore…bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Combining Shippuden and will have them grow up over time. Probably have the teams form the Konoha 12 in the festival. Enemy ninja will appear.

Don't own Naruto, sorry I tried.

**Chapter 2: Kyoto Trip A Go!**

The birds chirped as a new chaotic day rolled on into Mahora Academy. In one certain room a couple of students day were the exact manifestation of chaos.

Asuna yawned as she cracked her eyelids open. Asuna paused a second as she felt a hot breath in her neck. Asuna whispered, "Ah that little bastard wouldn't…" Asuna rolled around to see Negi spooning her and drooling on her sheets.

Asuna twitched. He was **drooling **where she slept. Asuna's eyes popped out of her head. She yelled, "NNNNEEEEEGGGGIIII!!!!!!!!"

Konoka awoke at the sound of her roommate's squeal. She shook her head. '_Those two love each so much.' _Konoka got out of her bed to open the window.

Negi shivered in fear. He cried, "Asuna-san I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Asuna cackled as she neared him, "Oh no Negi this time you're going to get it heheheheheh." Negi felt as though death was strangling him.

Konoka leaned on her windowsill. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of this new morning. However a small flash of light enticed her attention. She scanned the area to see if anyone was there. Her sensory attempts were to no avail. '_I could've sworn that somebody was there.' _Konoka pondered who would want anything with her.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto let out a sigh of breath. Sasuke had a look of annoyance. They were both hidden in one of the numerous sakura trees surrounding Konoka's room.

Sasuke scolded, "Be careful dobe she could've realized what we're doing." Naruto lazily replied, "Don't get you panties in a bunch Sasuke-teme. We're invisible to her."

Sasuke just frowned even more at his teammate's lack of care. Naruto muttered, "I'd rather train with that 'ki stuff' anyway."

Sasuke said, "We don't have the time. We have to be teaching aides for Negi soon."

Naruto annoyingly asked, "Why couldn't I be a student too. Just one Oiroke no Jutsu and bam, I'm a girl."

Sasuke answered, "Naruto we've been over this YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

Naruto stood up on his branch. Naruto yelled, "I am not! I use those pervy jutsus to fight against the common perv."

Sasuke ended the conversation by not talking. He smirked at one certain thought though. Sasuke said, "Naruto I didn't think you would ever wear a suit. I mean you hate being fancy." Naruto blushed at this comment.

He cried out indignantly, "Whatever Sasuke at least I don't look like a snob in this!"

The two boys ditched their casually clothes for more formal ones. They currently resided in twin black suits with black ties. Naruto felt very uncomfortable as he would twitch or adjust his clothes every five seconds.

Naruto said aloud, "I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing."

-------------------------------------

SMASH! Yue and Nodoka were shivering in the corner at the strength of their new roommate. She was woken up by her clock and instantly destroyed it. She merely crushed it in the palm of her hand.

Haruna on the other hand was cheering along with the girl as someone else hated the fearsome clock. She also loved how fired up their roommate can get.

They eventually got Sakura out of bed and she was dressed. Sakura was in a white blouse, dark pink vest, and a blue skirt. This was the average uniform of a school for girls as stated by Takahata.

Sakura walked with her new friends to the train station which would take them to class.

All the girls were currently riding the train. Sakura just looked around in wonderment. The modern world never seemed to born her.

Nodoka asked shyly, "Sakura-san have you never been on a train before?"

Sakura shook her head. She replied, "Yes I have, but were I come from it's very…uh…low-tech. Yeah low tech that's it. So I don't get to see many modern things like this."

Nodoka smiled politely and nodded. '_She's so nice and shy, reminds me of Hinata.' _

Her thoughts were broken as the train conductor said their stop was coming up. '_I just hope Naruto doesn't mess up today's class too much. But the thought of Sasuke-kun in a suit is so…HOT!!' _

-------------------------------------

Negi sprinted through the hordes of teens with new vigor. He was very excited to see his new teaching assistants.

Negi pivoted around a fallen student and sped up again. His two roommates were left in his dust; well Konoka didn't want to leave Asuna alone. Negi's other roommate made his first appearance out of Negi's jacket.

Negi's other roommate was a white ermine known as Chamo or pervert-ermine by Asuna. He doesn't deny this title since you can't deny what you are. He screamed, "Aniki slow down! Why are we in a hurry?"

His aniki's head turned to face Chamo slightly. He said, "I get to have new teaching staff today and their both genius boys like me." Chamo smile for his brother. He didn't have many friends while growing up. So every little friend meant the world to him.

Chamo stuck his thumb out in congratulations. He yelled, "Good for you Aniki!"

-------------------------------------

Asuna saw Negi's retreating backside. She verbally yelled her thoughts, "How in the hell is he so fast today?!" Konoka calmly stated, "Maybe he has a date."

Asuna said, "Koooonoookkkkkaaaa be serious!" Konoka just winked her eye and left in a flash of… 'perkiness'.

"Haa…haa…haaa…" Asuna looked to the source of this noise. It was pink-hair girl who was shorter then her. However her hair was not what caught her attention. It was how she just got off the train that just recently arrived and she was now halfway through the extensive mob.

'_Oh no I'm not losing to another person today.' _They looked at each other. Then they said simultaneously, "You wanna race?" Both girls gave a primal grin. In a second the girls left twin trails of dust behind them.

They passed Konoka who felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of the girls' grueling pace.

---------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke hopped from roof to roof. They were nearing the building where their class was to be held. Naruto suddenly had a thought pop inside of his head. Following his imagination Naruto veered off to the right. Sasuke threw a questioning glance at the boy. Naruto gave a foxy smile, "It's a secret."

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto was always unpredictable. He only hoped the class was prepared for the rude awakening.

----------------------------------------

Negi slid the door open to his classroom. He took a big leap into the room, while avoiding a hidden trap-wire in the doorway. He skipped happily over to his desk. His excitement for the two boys was unbearable.

Two little twin girls with pink hair snapped their fingers in frustration. The leader of the two said, "Don't worry Fumika we'll get him next time." The shyer twin commented, "Maybe we should stop Fuuka. I mean Negi-sensei is getting better at avoiding them every day, eventually the traps will be useless." Fuuka had fire in her eyes saying, "We can never give up. We have to try again and again until we get it right."

On another side of the classroom four girls known as the 'sports group' was talking to one another. The pink haired one Makie asked, "I wonder why Negi-kun is so happy today?" Her friend with brown hair Yuuna responded, "Maybe he has a girlfriend?" The grayish-blue girl Ako chided her, "Yuuna you shouldn't make fun of Makie like that." Makie had fake tears in her eyes as she cried, "That's cruel Yuuna!" Akira, the remaining tall girl with brown hair calmly comforted the 'hurt Makie'.

One girl with freckles on her face asked another girl with brown hair and a nice chest size, "Chizuru-nee what is the sentence translate too?" Chizuru giggled. She answered, "You must find the answer yourself Natsumi." Natsumi was shocked and whaled, "Why won't you help me Chizuru-nee?" Chizuru giggled once more.

A dark-skinned girl with long black hair was polishing a gun in the back. Her name was Mana and she was the top marksmen in the whole area if not world. Next to her was Setsuna. Setsuna rubbed her cheek where she was cut last night once more. Mana inquired, "Did you hurt yourself while practicing kendo again, Setsuna?" Setsuna huffed and looked away. Mana though '_I haven't seen her this steamed since she lost a kendo match one year ago.' _It was very interesting seeing the stoic swordswoman in this shape.

Ku Fei chatted with three girls along with Kaede. One had her black hair in Chinese buns and was called Chao. Another girl was a chef named Satsuki. Finally the nun-in-training was Misora. Satsuki pulled out a basket of meat-buns. She asked, "Who would like one?" All the girls had their hands raised. No one could resist the chef's cooking.

Three girls that were cheerleaders had their pom-poms out and ready. They practice their formations early in the morning. The purple haired one was Misa. The orange-pinkish haired cheerleader was Sakurako. Last the girl had black hair and was referred to as Madoka. Sakurako wondered, "Should we have karoke after school?" Misa shook her head in disapproval. Misa explained, "We have to practice for our gig that's coming up." Madoka snapped her fingers in realization. She announced, "We should tell Ako about the meeting too. We can't play without out bass guitarist."

A blonde girl who had the looks of a 10-year old resided with another tall green-haired girl that had freaky-sized ears. The blonde girl whined, "Why must I be in this hellish class?" The green girl answered in a monotone voice, "Because Master Evangeline you promised sensei." Eva puffed her cheeks, "Can it Chachamaru, I let that brat win anyhow." Chachamaru nodded. Eva however didn't feel like she convinced her enough and stewed in her anger for even longer.

One girl with coke-bottle glasses and red hair groaned. _'Why must I be in this dysfunctional and abnormal group?' _Wondered the ever moody Chisame. Her thoughts started to drift when she crossed a certain topic. '_Now for Chiu today how should I update the site? Maybe add more pictures or comments perhaps both?' _The girl chuckled at the thought of her busy schedule.

Last but certainly not least was the president of class 3-A. Known as Ayaka aka lincho-san aka shota-con girl and many more names. She was in her own fantasy world with flowers drifting in the background. She blushed as she saw Negi-sensei. Negi had a deep blush. He choked out, "Lincho I have to confess something." Ayaka also blushed and asked, "What is it sensei?" Negi cried out, "I love you Ayaka Yukihiro!!" Negi jumped forward and embraced the girl. In the real world the girls around Ayaka sighed at the girl's dream about their young sensei.

All the girls' discussions were broken up as a big explosion occurred at their classroom door. The girls all looked at the disturbance. The smoke cleared to reveal Asuna and a new girl with pink hair. They wear flanked by the Library Club girls. The first two girls were screaming at each other, "You're wrong, I WON!" They both fell to the ground, panting, from their recent running. Sakura screamed, "I was way in front of you. I had to look back to see you." Asuna growled, "Hell no! Maybe your big forehead was blocking your conceded brain!" Sakura's vein pulsed to new heights. She yelled, "I know I definitely won. There's no way in hell your manly body could go faster, dumbass!"

The two girls had their foreheads pressed up against one another. Fire and brimstone was just a cool breeze to the two girls' heated argument. The conflict was ended when Negi interrupted them, "Please stop Asuna-san!" Asuna ignored him and kicked him away. Negi rolled back to his desk. During his ascent to his feet he felt his nose tickle. '_Oh no I'm going to sneeze.' _Thought the mage as his nose began to tickle even further. It was too late to warn anyone. He released his sneeze and a great gust enveloped the two girls. Unfortunately their clothes were blown off, only leaving their undergarments.

The girls yelled, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Asuna looked at the boy. She roared, "Negi you LITTLE BRAT!!" Negi hid behind his desk in fear. Today was the usual insanity for the class 3-A.

---------------------------------------

Negi cleared his throat. He announced, "Today class we will be having some new additions to the class. First if you haven't noticed we have a new student." A newly fully-clothed Sakura stood up. She walked to the front of the class. Negi told her, "Now please introduce yourself to the class." Sakura nodded. Sakura explained calmly, "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I've been transferred to this school. I hope we all can be great friends." Negi was about to send her to her seat but he was cut off by her, "Before I go back to my seat I would like to apologize to the girl I was fighting earlier. I was angry and took it out on you. Please forgive me."

Asuna was shocked to at the maturity of her new rival. Asuna blushed and mumbled, "Yeah…no worries I was frustrated too…gulp…sorry." Sakura smiled and Asuna blushed more. Asuna wished silently '_Ayaka could learn some lessons from Sakura.' _

Negi was very pleased to see that his class was maturing day by day. He glanced at the clock. His two guests should be here soon. Negi got the class's attention once again. He went on by saying, "We also have two new guests today. They also are teaching aides for me…"

----------------------------------------

Sasuke waited outside the door to the room. He was preparing for his class. Sasuke thought '_Come on you've seen death before it's just some girls. Okay maybe it's a horde of girls.' _Sasuke shivered at his worst fear happening: being hugged to death by the girls. He had to be ready for anything. He was a ninja of course. With one final exhale that lasted for an eternity he slid the door open…

----------------------------------------

"…and their job will be to help the class improve." The door slid open. Everyone looked at the door. A foot stepped forward. A second later the foot's body was a thirteen year-old. He had a regal appearance, smooth black hair, was a little over 5-foot, and onyx eyes that were very alluring. The Uchiha was an instant heartthrob.

The boy walked next to Negi. Sasuke said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I will be Negi's assistant." The girls blushed at his deep voice.

Negi looked around. He didn't see Naruto. He whispered, "Where's Uzumaki-san?" Sasuke turned his head to Negi. He said, "He'll be here soon."

Speaking of the devil himself Sasuke saw a glint of light outside the class's window. An object was rapidly approaching the class. He noticed some of the girls were tensed in a battle-ready position. '_So there's more then meets the eye to this class.' _He was expelled from his mind when a loud **CRASH **was heard.

Sasuke's vision was blocked from the class. A banner separated Negi and Sasuke form the class.

The Banner said, "**Be** **Prepared for the Greatest Man to Teach Naruto Uzumaki!!**" In front of it was a thirteen year-old boy kneeling on the ground. He stood up. Naruto shouted, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the best teacher ever! Be prepared to be awed by my skills!" Sakura said, "Baka." She promptly sweat-dropped at his stupidity.

The girls were quite shocked by his appearance. However they ignored his arrogance and noticed his features. He was only a few inches bigger then Negi almost 5-foot, had sun-kissed blonde hair, blue eyes, and to top it off he had whiskers that gave him a kitsune appearance. It didn't take longer for some of the bolder girls to rush the boy. With hearts in their eyes they shouted, "KAWAII!!!!!!"

Naruto gulped at the incoming crowd. Only one thing awaited him if he was stuck in it. That thing was death.

Similar to a tsunami, the girls jumped into the air and crashed on the boy's body. They savagely hugged him, all the while asking him about himself. When they recognized that he wasn't responding the girls took another look. It stupefied them that they were hugging a sack with whiskers drawn on it.

Naruto removed his banner. He now resided with his two other peers. The boy sighed at his close escape.

Asuna thought '_That was impossible. Is he a mage like Negi too?' _

Another ninja named Kaede nodded. '_That was a well timed replacement de gozaru.' _

Chisame whispered, "Everyone around me is clinically insane. Why is a prestigious school like Mahora accepting brats as the staff?"

------------------------------------------

Naruto helped Negi with the class's tests. Sasuke was helping to fix the window Naruto broke. The day had ended and it was a long one. Not to mention Naruto and even Sasuke had no idea what the hell English was. Negi explained it was a foreign language used in the country that he was born into.

Now Negi had to tutor his two assistants in the subject after school with the so called 'Baka Rangers'. They were also dummies in the language. The group consisted of Asuna, Ku, Kaede, Yue, and Makie. Naruto found a kinship between the girls because he was also an idiot where he came from. So he had thoroughly enjoyed his time with them after class.

Naruto asked, "Negi how did you get a job like this?" Negi retorted, "Well as a mage, Uzumaki-san, I must help others. Right now I'm a new mage that just graduated the academy in Wales. The next step is to become a Magister Magi. To do that I must complete a certain task and train to become strong."

Naruto smiled and said, "Call me Naruto. In my village we have ranks. I'm the lowest: a genin. My dream is to become Hokage. That's the leader of our village and the strongest ninja in the village. When I become Hokage everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like someone important."

Negi looked at Sasuke and questioned, "Sasuke-san what is your life's ambition?" Sasuke looked up from the floor he was cleaning. He plainly said, "I'd rather not share."

The air got very tense and it felt awkward. Negi broke the silence by saying, "Can I come over to your room to help you guys learn some more?"

Both boys suddenly looked very depressed. Negi asked, "What's the problem?" Sasuke said, "Our room." Naruto muttered, "If you can call it that."

_Naruto and Sasuke arrived at their room number. Naruto said, "I can't believe we get our own room it's going to look awesome." Sasuke told the boy, "Its room number 1000." _

_They both looked up to see a door with a piece of paper labeled 1000 on it. Naruto yelled, "Yeah! We're here!" He opened the door. The room was a cleaned out utility closet with two futons on the floor. A little note was placed in between the two beds. It was from the principal explaining that this was the only other room available. _

_Naruto screamed, "GODDAMN YOU KONOEMAN!!!" _

Naruto promised he would get the man back one day for that stunt. Sasuke had silently agreed with that. The Uchiha wrote down another name on his must-get-back-list, Itachi was at the top.

Negi suggested, "How about my room instead?" Naruto said, "That could be good." Negi ran out the door and bid farewell to the two.

--------------------------------------

It had taken Naruto and Asuna about twenty tries until they got 9 out of 10 on Negi's test. Sasuke and the newly invited Sakura had aced it after two tries.

Naruto was celebrating until Sasuke had called him an idiot, which started another fight.

Asuna sweat-dropped and asked, "Why do teachers need to study?" The two boys froze up and Naruto began to shift uncomfortably. His reply was, "Well we know English, but Negi is a lot better and… well we thought he could teach us some more."

Asuna crossed her arms. She declared, "Sounds like you're an idiot. I mean you didn't even translate anything today. You aren't a very reliable teacher you know."

Naruto had furious labeled on his face. He screamed, "I dare you to say that BAKA RED! I mean your grades are worst then mine so I wouldn't be talking!"

It was now Asuna's turn to be angry. The loud boy and girl's foreheads were against one another. They were at each others throats and kept throwing insults at one another that criticized the other's knowledge.

Sasuke was a little annoyed at the fighting. However he was thankful he didn't have to always fight with the blond since Naruto had a new verbal sparring partner.

Luckily Konoka had recently arrived and diffused the situation with some food. Naruto yelled, "You have a problem with me Sasuke?!" Sasuke smugly stated, "Not as much as your brain has learning anything besides ramen ingredients." Naruto froze in his place. '_Did Sasuke make a joke?' _The ice prince Uchiha had made a…well a funny. Shock was evident on his face. Sasuke just smirked at his victory.

Asuna put her hands up and said, "Hey you guys are teaching partners you shouldn't fight. I mean you guys are friends right?"

The air became very heavy as the two boys had an evil aura about them. They both appeared in front of the orange-haired girl. The boys roared, "HOW CAN I BE FRIENDS WITH THIS TEME/BAKA???!!!"

Asuna was blown away by their combined yell. Negi was hiding behind Sakura in fear. Sakura sadly said, "I'm sorry Asuna-san. These two can be quite a handful when together." Asuna returned to her feet and asked, "How do you know Naruto and Sasuke-san?" Sakura stopped in her place. '_Crap she shouldn't know who we really are. I need to think something up quickly.' _Sakura started to sweat and blurted out, "Well Naruto and Sasuke-kun are from my village. They… uh became teachers just recently though."

Asuna noted Sakura's hesitation in her response. '_They could really be mages like Negi, but is Sakura one of them too?' _Asuna accepted the answer for now. Sakura exhaled in relief for her success at lying.

When Konoka returned with some rice-balls and tea, everyone was gathered around their wooden table. She said, "Dinner is ready!"

Naruto licked his lips. He was famished from his first day. Sasuke and Sakura weren't as eager as the blonde, but their stomachs expressed a different story. In the end Konoka was very pleased to see her cooking savagely eaten up.

Konoka asked, "Do you like my cooking?" Team 7 nodded in mid-session eating. Naruto swallowed one ball of rice and shouted, "Konoka-nee-chan this is amazing! Do you cook like this all the time?" Konoka blushed at the compliment. Konoka explained, "Well… yeah I do this everyday. This isn't the best I can do. I do much better with fancier dishes."

Naruto asked, "Can we come here more often for your dishes?" Konoka smiled. Her reply was, "Anything for Negi-kun's friends." Negi stopped his eating. He looked up in wonderment. He repeated Konoka, "…Friends…" Team 7 followed Negi and stopped eating. Naruto happily said, "Yeah Negi! We're friends. You helped us get through our first day here. We also have similar dreams. I want to be your rival in who gets whose dream completed first."

Negi looked at the other two members of Naruto's squad. Sasuke didn't say much. He muttered, "Hn. I guess so…" Sakura retorted, "Sorry Sasuke-kun is really your friend. So am I sensei." Asuna patted Negi's head. She said, "Yeah Negi-bouzu. We're all your friends." The group chuckled at Negi's nickname. Negi had his head down and when he looked up it revealed he was crying.

Naruto jumped up. He said frantically, "I'm sorry Negi did we say something wrong?" Negi dried his tears. He dismissed Naruto's suggestion, "No Naruto-kun. You, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan are very amazing people. I'm glad to know people like you."

Asuna yelled, "What about me?" Konoka also had a sad expression. Negi corrected his previous statement, "I apologize. Everyone in 3-A is my friend." Asuna backed away and said, "Yeah whatever." This earned another group laugh.

Their tranquility was interrupted when Ayaka Yukihiro busted in the room. She held her hand over her heart. She was quite flustered. Ayaka asked, "Negi-sensei were you just crying? I felt some impulse that you were in trouble."

The group was a little surprised that she was connected with Negi to such an extent. Next Sakura's roommates jumped into the already crowded room. Haruna exclaimed, "Negi-sensei is there something wrong?!" Nodoka whispered, "Negi-sense do you need some help?"

Negi sat down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. These girls and boys were really his friends.

-------------------------------

Negi was walking through Mahora with his two helpers. It was three days before the trip and the past week had been a little taxing. Negi had to prepare the trip. Not to mention he had to teach his new assistants after he had already taught his class. This was a lot for anybody, although Negi didn't find it very hard. He was willing to do anything to help his new friends.

Negi asked, "Naruto-kun how did you do on the last test I gave you?" Naruto grinned. He proclaimed, "I aced it on my first try."

Negi nodded in approval. Contrary to what Sasuke had stated about Naruto's intelligence, the boy could improve dramatically if he had someone to help show him the way. He was currently at high-school level and was preparing for college level. Sasuke was already at college level, but wasn't exactly fluent in the dialect yet.

Naruto purposed something else, "Negi is there a place where I practice; like you know a forest or something." Sasuke shook his head in agreement. They needed to train. This was an S-rank mission.

Negi thought for a moment. He finally said, "There is a big arbitrary section in the North-Eastern part of the academy." Naruto said, "Great."

Negi went on to ask, "By the way the principal told me that you have a sensei leading your squad. Where is he?" Naruto simply stated, "I don't know." Negi did an anime-fall-to-the-floor-from-stupidity-drop. He requested, "How do you not know?!"

Naruto shrugged, "I passed out when we crossed over to your world and when I woke up he was gone." Negi was let down and replied, "Oh sorry."

Sasuke interrupted the two, "I was awake and he told me where he went." The two boys brightened up and looked at Sasuke with awe. They asked, "Where is he?"

Sasuke said, "Well Negi we're from another world. It's very rural and low-tech compared to this one. So the man called Takahata guided us over here. When we arrived Naruto and Sakura passed out from the strain. Kakashi and I were fine. Kakashi asked Takahata the mechanics of the portal and learned how to travel between the two worlds. The last thing he told me was he was going to return to our world and inform Konoha of how to get to this world. Kakashi said he would be back soon with some help. He trusted us that we could survive until he got back."

Naruto's only retort was, "Kakashi-sensei is always so cool." Negi agreed, "He does sound very honorable."

Naruto got back to his training mode. He informed Negi, "Well now that we know something about English I'm going to train instead. See you guys later."

With that said Naruto ran off to find his next training spot.

---------------------------------

To celebrate their last few days before the trip several of the girls went into town to shop for clothes and such. The girls in the group were Yuuna, Ako, Akira, Makie, Misa, Madoka, Sakurako, Chizuru, Natsumi, Kasumi, and their leader was Ayaka.

They currently were stampeding through the shopping district. Once they completed what they had set out to do they were heading back to Mahora. Along the way they stopped at a café for some refreshments.

At the café Yuuna brought up a new topic to talk about. "Who are those new teachers we have?"

Kasumi answered, "I don't know about you, but my sources say they know nothing about English. That Negi has to tutor them, because they're secret agents."

Some of the girls shouted, "No Way!"

Misa said, "It could be true. I mean Negi has to teach the whole class and they do nothing."

Makie abruptly stated, "You know I remember Naruto-sensei trying to translate once. Then Negi immediately stepped in to intervene before he even started."

Madoka went on the tirade even further, "Why should we trust someone to teach us when they don't even know the material. Further more they're complete mysteries. Unlike Negi-bouzu they didn't even answer any questions about their past. If they can't share their faith with us, why should we share our faith with them?"

Chizuru chided her, "Is there a need to be so harsh."

Natsumi also agreed, "Yeah give them a chance I mean didn't we not believe in Negi when he first got her. Let them prove themselves."

Kasumi proclaimed, "It doesn't matter if they can teach or not. I will find out their secret; no matter what." She finished her sentence with a deadly glint in their eye.

Ayaka slammed her cup on the table they sat at. The girls stopped and looked at their president. She said in a serious voice, "Stop this nonsense."

Madoka interjected, "But…lincho…"

Ayaka screamed, "How can you all be so rude?! They may be inexperienced, but I know they will succeed. They are just like Negi-kun. Nobody takes them serious and looks down on them. We have to believe in them!"

Misa asked, "How do you know?"

Ayaka retorted, "They are Negi-sensei's friends. If Negi-sensei trusts them then I believe in them."

Makie exclaimed, "Right on lincho!"

Ayaka's disturbance had attracted some attention, but the girls shook it off. They paid off and returned to Mahora.

-----------------------------------

A group of men in a car watched the group of girls. They all wore black-suits, black hats, and black sunglasses.

They were part of the local Yakusa.

Their mission was simple.

Take Ayaka Yukihiro and hold her as ransom. It would earn them a pretty penny and show her father who's the boss.

The leader's name was Ryu Tsubaki. Ryu looked like any other Yakusa with black hair, black suit, and black hat except his goatee. He was a mixed-martial-arts champion who lost only to the Kantou-region's own Ku Fei. She was the undefeated champion.

Now that the girl, Ayaka, was out of Mahora's protection at the moment; now was the time to strike.

He gave the command, "Take her now."

His men were already ahead of him.

---------------------------------

As the group of girls made a turn down an empty street they noticed a group of black cars at the other end.

Ayaka thought _'No it couldn't be.' _She took another look and recognized the black suits. _'Is that the Yakusa?!'_

She stopped the group. Ayaka said, "Let's take another route."

The girls turned around.

Men in similar black suits were blocking their exit. Ayaka counted them all up. There were at least ten or more of them. The group blocking them had a man in a goatee in the center.

Ryu said, "Ayaka Yukihiro come with us and no one gets hurt." She didn't respond and he sent three men to pick her up.

Chizuru whispered, "Natsumi go get help when you see an opportunity."

Natsumi's eyes widened. Natsumi whispered, "Chizuru-nee."

The men approached Ayaka. Ayaka yelled, "Don't mess with… Mahora Academy!"

Ayaka moved at lighting speed. She stuck her foot out and the man lost his footing. Ayaka followed it with a palm thrust into his jaw. The result was the Yakuza agent being sent careening into the air. He was rotating from Ayaka's attack and landed on the concrete with a crack.

Makie took this advantage to bring out her ribbon. She threw it forward and it wrapped itself around on of the two remaining man's ankle. She yanked it back and the man fell back onto the ground.

Makie shouted, "Now Ayaka!"

Ayaka nodded and lifted her heel upward. She brought it down on the man's chest. He was out as soon as the heel hit his chest. She turned her head toward the last man. He gulped. It was too late. Ayaka buried her palm into the man's gut. He was sent flying toward some other Yakuza. Two men caught the flying agent. They were sent into a wall once they received the flying man's momentum. All of them were unconscious afterward.

Chizuru pushed Natsumi away and said, "Get help." Natsumi nodded and ran toward the school grounds, through an open alleyway unoccupied by Yakuza. She said, "Be careful Chizuru-nee."

The girls who couldn't fight, Ako, Kazumi, Chizuru, Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako backed away towards a building wall to avoid the upcoming battle. Those who stayed, Ayaka, Makie, Yuuna, and Akira steeled themselves for a long battle.

Ryu sighed. It's always the hard way. He told the remaining men, ten of them, "Attack them now." He counted the girls. He noticed they had one missing. Ryu told one of his men on the other side, "Go follow the girl that just escaped. She should be heading toward Mahora. Capture her now!" His crony nodded and was off after the scared Natsumi.

------------------------------------

Natsumi panted. She was running through Mahora's Forest. '_I think I've been running for a mile. Where is everybody?' _She stopped and fell onto a tree.

Natsumi heard a noise and turned around. One of the Yakusa had trailed her. He pulled out his switch-blade. The man stated, "Now be a good girl and come with me." She gulped. Was this it?

Natsumi did her last resort. She screamed, "HEEELLLLPPPPP!!!"

It proved to be of no avail. The man closed the distance between them. As he loomed over her with a sick look it vanished and was replaced by one with pain.

He toppled over. In his place was her teacher with his fist outward where the man was. He retracted his arm and dusted of his suit. He turned his gaze and turned it to Natsumi. He asked, "Are you okay… Nesumi was it?" Natsumi fell to the ground out of his stupidity. She regained her posture and yelled, "Sensei it's Natsumi! But that doesn't matter. We need help some bad guys are trying to kidnap Ayaka in town. They should be nearby."

Naruto questioned her in disbelief, "Are you serious?!" Natsumi nodded. Naruto took that cue to run off in search of his students.

Natsumi prayed silently for the safe return of her endangered friends.

-------------------------------------

Naruto sprinted through the woods. He saw that the trees were beginning to stop and he was nearing town. '_Crap Takamichi said no ninjutsu in front of others. I can only use taijutsu. I may need some help.' _Naruto formed a cross seal. Two other clones appeared. He commanded them, "Find Sasuke and Negi, then lead them hear." The clones separated to find their fellow teachers.

He heard some yells as he enter a part of Tokyo city. He turned around the corner to see his students…

-------------------------------------

Sasuke paused from beating a certain tree to oblivion. His dumb team member jumped down next to him. The kage bunshin yelled, "Sasuke our students need help follow me!" Sasuke immediately stopped his practice and followed Naruto. The mission always came first.

-------------------------------------

Negi and Asuna were in one of the many plazas that were located in Mahora. Asuna was currently berating Negi for his ability to strip her with his sneezes. Naruto ran up to the pair. Negi inquired, "Is there a problem Naruto…" Naruto yelled, "Hell yeah! Our students are in trouble!" Asuna grabbed the blond and said, "Lead the way then!!"

Naruto complied and ran off in direction of the brawl.

-------------------------------------

Ryu lit a cigarette in victory over the girls. All of them except Ayaka had proven very easy to capture. The Yukihiro girl had been a very stressful job to contain. She knocked out two more of his men, but after Ryu stepped in with a punch to her gut she was down. His remaining eight men surrounded the girls. Ayaka was tied up by rope in the middle of the girls' crowd.

Ryu said, "It's over. Mission accomplished." As Ryu turned his back to the girls a big gust blew by. He looked back at the girls when he heard a loud gasp. All his men were flat on their backs. In the middle of their corpses was a short blond-haired boy in a suit similar to his own.

The girls screamed, "NARUTO-SENSEI!" He smiled, "Sorry, but the hero always shows up late."

'_Guess these guys are too weak for me to ninjutsu. This is going to be a breeze.'_ Ryu growled and threw his newly lit cigarette away.

Ryu assumed his stance. He said, "My name is Ryu Tsubaki. I will defeat you." Naruto grinned, "Naruto Uzumaki I'm the best around so don't get cocky."

Ryu jumped forward. Ryu punched Naruto with his right hand. Naruto batted away the arm.

Naruto jumped up and tried to kick run with his left leg. Ryu's right arm halted the leg by blocking it. Ryu used his remaining arm to punch Naruto. Naruto brought his leg back and crossed his arms over his chest to stop Ryu's fist. Ryu growled and gave a leg sweep to Naruto. The boy jumped over the leg and delivered a successful kick to Ryu's torso.

Ryu was sent careening down the street. He growled, "What are you?" Naruto answered, "The best there is!"

Ryu removed his hat and suit jacket. The message was clear the real fight had begun. Ryu held a hand up and motioned Naruto to come forward.

Ryu stoically said, "Come."

Naruto jumped at the man and more and more blows connected with each other.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke hugged the wall of the building. He peered around the building's wall to see his teammate defend their students. The clone that was with berated Sasuke, "We should attack now and get the jump on him!" Sasuke twitched again with annoyance. The last Uchiha as he finally put the clone out his misery with a kunai stab.

Sasuke breathed in relief after the clone poof. '_That idiot just can't understand stealth. We're waiting for the perfect opportunity. Besides…' _

Sasuke looked at the opposite end of the street. His sharingan and abilities as a ninja noticed the other Yakuza members that were in hiding. '_I have to wait for them to make a move before I can attack them with no casualties.' _

Sasuke looked back at his teammate fighting with the Yakuza leader. To his surprise his teammate was at a stand-still and was going toe-to-toe with the man. '_Naruto should be winning. This man knows nothing of chakra. Wait could this be…' _Sasuke focused harder on the man called Ryu. His mid-level sharingan saw a faint level of ki that grew increasingly stronger.

'_The ki is making the man stronger and faster. It's even more affective then chakra. Takahata was right, ki is nothing but power.' _

Sasuke halted his staring to see Negi and Asuna with another bunshin leading the two. Negi huffed, "Sasuke-san where is my students?"

Sasuke pointed around the corner, but said, "We have to stay back for a moment." Asuna interrupted the two, "Why the hell do we have to do that?!"

Sasuke answered, "Because, baka, the Yakuza could hurt you friends before we even move." Asuna blushed with embarrassment at her stupidity.

The group peered at the street. Asuna said, "Why is there two Narutos?" The bunshin smiled sheepishly, "Um… well I'm a clone of the original Naruto."

Asuna cried out, "AAAAHHHH!! My teachers are part of some weird experiment!!" Sasuke covered her mouth to save their element of surprise. Negi relieved her, "It's a clone like Kaede-san's body-splitting technique where she creates illusion copies."

Naruto nodded in agreement and to prove his point he disappeared into smoke. Asuna looked at the sight with confusion. Sasuke whispered, "Negi if you have a technique that can **quietly **take out a group use it. This man is going to do something soon. When there is an opening… we strike."

Negi nodded. Asuna stared on at amazement and thought '_How is this kid thirteen he behaves like a trained soldier?'_

-----------------------------

Ryu cursed as Naruto side-stepped when Ryu brought his leg down. Naruto shot another punch at the man. Ryu easily caught it. '_My feint worked now for the finisher!' _

Ryu pulled Naruto's arm toward himself. Naruto felt himself forcible pulled toward Ryu. Ryu focused all the ki he could into his free arm. Naruto thought '_Not good.' _

Ryu shoved his glowing fist into Naruto. Naruto then spurted out spit and blood.

The girls started to cry as they saw their young sensei in so much pain.

The beating didn't stop there. Ryu kicked Naruto in the chin, which sent the boy airborne. Ryu brought his two hands together. A small ball of light was created.

Ryu shouted, "**KI OUGI: LONG REACH!**" The ball was released and sent soaring at Naruto. On contact it exploded leaving nothing but smoke. Ryu said, "That's the power of ki." When the smoke cleared it showed a charred trashcan. "That's called it **Kawarimi no Jutsu.** Now let me name your attack. I call it…" Ryu whirled around to see the boy. Naruto continued, "**ENERUGI GENKOTSU (energy fist)**" Naruto's fist, unlike Ryu's, burned with a blue flame that was chakra. Once the fist met Ryu, the man yelled in agony and was blown away.

Ryu rolled down the street. He was only able to get to his knees. He held a devilish grin on his face, "Well you did give me a good fight, but… I came prepared!!!"

As he said that several girls screamed, "HELP!" Naruto looked at the girls group and saw a few left over Yakuza holding knifes to one of the girl's, Akira's, throat. Naruto yelled, "FIGHT LIKE MEN DAMN IT!" Ryu chided the boy, "No need to be angry that we won through unfair tactics. Now I'll enjoy my time with you. And if you do that escape move again that girl dies."

Ryu made another Long Reach and sent it at Naruto. The boy stood pound and tall as the attack hit. After the explosion Naruto continued to stand, although his legs were shaking. He was breathing hard and his suit was ripped up. Ryu growled, "Take this! And this! And this! Die, die, die!!" Ryu made as many energy balls as he could. Each one was weaker then the previous one. Until Ryu couldn't make anymore attacks. Naruto was on one knee with tatters of his jacket and burnt white shirt. Akira cried, "I'm sorry sensei."

Naruto said, "I… will… never… give up." Ryu shouted, "Why?" Naruto shouted, "As long as someone threatens my friends I will never give up!!" Naruto stood up. The girls all shouted, "NARUTO-SENSEI WE BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" He recited in his head '_Like Ku Fei said. Let the power flow!' _Naruto flared with energy.

Ryu blinked and the boy was not there anymore. '_Instant Movement!' _Naruto appeared behind Ryu. Instinctively he chopped the man's neck and put him in an unconscious state. Naruto faded back to reality and asked, "What happened?"

The other Yakuza were shivering in fear of the boy. That was ended as three figures knocked them all out. The girls looked at Sasuke, Negi, and Asuna with new respect. They were all safe. Better yet they found a new respect and trust for their child-teachers. But it would be best to call it a day.

----------------------------------

Naruto looked at the train station that would take his class and him to Kyoto. Naruto yelled, "Kyoto School Field Trip is a go!" The class yelled, "YEAH!" Chisame and Sasuke whispered, "Idiots."

A new adventure was waiting around the corner…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Added the Yakuza to make a plot device for the girls to trust Naruto and Sasuke. Because I mean I wouldn't exactly trust my new teachers when they arrive a day or two ago. Just wanted to speed up the process.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review! And prepare for Kyoto brawls with an unknown factor…NINJA! **

**Negima isn't mine, Me and Ken are tight but it's his.**

**Chapter 3: Kyoto Craziness…!**

Sasuke leaned against the glass of his window. He looked at the landscape that he was passing at great speeds. Sasuke hadn't really gotten used to riding trains. They moved to fast in his opinion and would make you skip your surroundings, without even being able to observe them closely.

Ignoring that fact and getting back to the trip: it sucked. So far they had an attack of frogs that caused the whole train to erupt in panic. Then to make matters worse his class made his ears go depth with their screams. '_And she is also a disturbance.' _Sasuke glanced down at his arm. A pink head of hair was using his shoulder as a pillow. Sakura mumbled, "Oh… Sasuke-kun… no… not here." Sasuke blushed, _what the hell is she dreaming about? _Sasuke took a deep breath to relax himself.

Anyway the girl had used the distress to cling to her teammate. Now he was stuck with her until they arrived at Kyoto. In Sasuke's opinion the moment that they made it to Kyoto couldn't happen fast enough. _She can be so emotional at times. _

Sasuke looked back out the window of the train and a recurring thought appeared. **Itachi. **Sasuke clenched his fist. That man continued to plague his thoughts.

_How can I… no we get stronger? Without Kakashi we have no sensei. This is an S-rank mission and all Konoe-san has for protection is three fresh genin._

Sasuke sighed. Why most their situation sound so hopeless. _The dobe would probably just smile at the thought of a high-rank mission that relied upon him to save the day. _Sasuke did envy the idiot for his simple-mind.

Sasuke looked at the seat behind him through his seat's crack. The idiot was sleeping peaceful next to Negi. Sasuke almost punched the boy when he leaned on his side and began to drool.

Sasuke went back to gazing at the window. _God how can he so carefree. This is life or death, damn it! And according to Negi's 'rat' we might have a traitor._

Sasuke shot a glance across the walkway to that sword-girl he fought. Negi's pet said she controlled a shikigami and tried to steal the letter of peace Konoeman wrote.

The Uchiha felt his kunai hidden in his sleeve. Yes they had to be wary of such dangerous foes. Konoeman stretched the importance of trying to reestablish ties with the opposing side. He went on to say almost all of Japan depended on this trip.

Only time will tell was the answer Sasuke could fine, but on the other hand they couldn't wait on their asses for something to happen. Sasuke swore he would be on his toes. That meant his team would have to follow his example or they would feel the Uchiha's wrath.

The intercom buzzed to life. A voice said, "We have arrived in Kyoto. Please prepare for arrival."

A new chapter that will change fate forever has begun…

---------------------------------------- Kyoto Shrine, Early Morning

A tall woman with black hair, glasses, and wore a loose kimono watched the sun rise from a temple. The woman blew out a flickering torch nearby. Even with the sun out the temple had a shadow obscuring all light around it.

The women said, "It's time to obtain our first objective." Three child-sized silhouettes appeared. The women went on, "Now prepare for battle!"

The first shadow yelled, "Don't underestimate nee-san! I can beat anyone!"

The second shadow stated, "I can't wait to fight another swordsman of shimei-ryuu."

The third shadow simply nodded, "Yes, Chigusa-san."

Chigusa took one last look at her team before asking, "Do they fit your requirements, my Lord?"

A sleek, dark voice said, "Yesssss. They will do fine. Kukukukuku." Some of the shadows trembled out of fear. The voice radiated pure fear within itself.

------------------------------------------- Kyoto Train Station

Negi announced, "Let's begin our tour of Kyoto!" Negi and his assistants walked out of the train. They were almost trampled to death as their students rushed out toward the city.

Naruto groaned, "Is it always like this?" Negi said somberly, "Yes most of the time."

Asuna picked up the three boys by the collars. She dropped them on their buts and said, "Get your asses in gear! You have a class to worry about." The boys agreed and ran after the class.

Konoka giggled, "Asuna is so thoughtful." Asuna huffed and walked away. "Asuna wait up!"

Asuna grumbled, "I just hope this trip goes well and there aren't any disasters." Asuna stared at the retreating backs of her new teachers. _What are they?_

-------------------------------------------- Northern Fire Country Border, Entering Iron Country

SWOOSH! The sounds of the wind at night were a peaceful haven. The forest at this time could be a beautiful place to rest. However the noise of wind covered up the hidden sounds of several shadows moving through the trees. They all wore gray armor with white masks and had black cloaks over all of that. Their masks were all decorated with red lines that resembled an animal. These almost invisible men were the best of the best. The ANBU Black Ops.

The ANBU are known for their skill in stealth, assassinations, and protection. If these men were after somebody, they would not stop until the job was done.

Six men were in the group. The one in front of the other four held up his hand. The others nodded and scattered.

After the forest trees became faint in number the group saw a clearing of green plains. One of the ANBU began to dash through the new landscape. Once he began running a huge mist appeared.

The leader said, "Snake return."

The member known as Snake jumped back to the forest area where his team resided. Snake and the others looked at their leader. The leader explained, "According to Hatake's report the mist is a defense mechanism to protect the path. The only way through is a certain item that clears the mist."

Another ANBU said, "Sir we don't have any object of that sort." The leader nodded, "Yes, but Hatake discovered another method. It involves the average distributing of chakra to disrupt the mist. Then with some precise seals we can open the pathway. Hatake said he made the seals and left them here with another team."

The leader led the men into the mist. "Activate your chakra now." The men's only response was silence and making a handseal. Soon a blue aura surrounded the entire group. The aura didn't remain calm for long as it started to move violently when more chakra was added. The mist left and the sun returned, bathing the group in sunlight.

Even with the defeat of the mist the group remained still. With the mist cleared the gate to the other world came into view. To the group's shock it was a giant mountain. The mountain was so enormous that the summit couldn't be seen and was hidden by the clouds in the sky.

The leader said, "We will travel up to the summit. Hatake informed us that the transportation system is at the top."

The group was ever silent. Then at once they all jumped in the air. With their precise chakra control they landed on the side of the mountain and began to run up the landscape.

The trek had lasted them half an hour. Not much time since they were the best of the best after all. They had taken more time since the change of landscape had slowed them down. The change was the snow that had now covered the higher parts of the gargantuan mountains.

The leader had the group walking up a path that ascended to the heavens, almost. The group was beginning to show signs of fatigue from the run and now the violent blizzard that whipped through the air.

One ninja that was guarding their rear collapsed on the ground.

Snake said, "Leader, the newbie passed out."

Leader turned around. He looked at the body of his fallen comrade. He said, "Find some shelter for us. We rest until the boy awakens."

One member yelled, "Leader I found a cave we rest in for now!"

The Leader told Snake, "Grab the pitiful child and let's go." Snake nodded.

------------------------------------ Iron Country Mountains

The fire crackled in the dark cave. The Leader took another stick and poked the fire once more. The embers in the fire grew brighter as if they were pleased by the attention. The team remained silent and enjoyed the warmth that the snow deprived them of.

The five ANBU members sit on the snow around the fire. However the sixth ninja was laid down on the ground. He was unconscious

The ninja known as Snake removed his…er…her mask. She had a face with piercing eyes and a ponytail with purple-spiky hair. The Leader asked, "Something wrong Anko-san?"

Anko answered, "Leader, I find this whole situation pretty damn strange. I mean what about you Yuugao, Tenzo, hell even Hayate?"

The other three also took off their disguises. One was a man with brown hair. Another notable feature was his striking eyes that were used to give off fear in certain cases. The other was a female that had a long mane of light purple hair. The final member also had brown hair, but a very sickly expression.

Tenzo voiced his opinion, "Yes I agree. I think the team would've done a better job of showing us the correct path or even just put up check-points."

Yuugao nodded in agreement. Hayate's cough was his mutual agreement. The Leader responded, "Be on guard then. We mobilize once the boy awakens."

Anko gazed at the boy again, "I still can't believe ROOT gave us a boy of this age." The Leader noticed the boy beginning to stir.

The boy was awake and was greeted to the Leader saying, "It's about time for you to have woken up, Sai."

Sai got into a kneeling position. He lowered his head. Sai spoke in a monotone voice, "Forgive me Leader-sama."

------------------------------------ Kiyomizu Temple, Kyoto

The girls' eyes widened at the size of the shrine. Makie screamed, "Yuekichi! Yuekichi! Explain it please!"

Yue sighed at her classmate's maturity. The other girls gave her puppy dog eyes and whimpered, "Pleeeaaassseee!"

Yue stopped sipping her tomato juice-box. Yue took a big breath before she started her rant. Yue began, "Well this shrine is famous for its legends of love and promises of good futures. Tourists make this an absolute must on their visit…."

The group walked around the building to one of the shrine's attraction: The Kiyomizu Stage. Yue said, "This the famous stage used to honor Buddha with plays. As you can see it's very high and this is where the phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage' comes from."

The girls looked over at the 'stage' edge to see it would lead to a fall off a cliff. All the girls gulped in fear. Yue tried to ease their fears by saying, "It has a surprisingly high survival rate of 85%."

Yuuna cried, "She's a freak!" Haruna dismissed that thought, "No Yue is just really into Buddha stuff and statues. You know?"

Yue didn't stop after that and went on, "There are some other attractions on fortune-telling for relationships. It's very popular with women."

Ayaka did a 180 and asked, "Where are these 'attractions'?" Many of the girls' thoughts were, _man she's quick. _

Makie piped up, "I want to go too!" Haruna tapped Nodoka on the shoulder. Nodoka nodded and raised her hand. She said, "May…May I go too?"

The twins Fuuka and Fumika went over to Negi. Innocently they wondered, "Negi-sensei do you want to play with us?" Before the welsh-boy could answer the twins grabbed the boy and lead him off toward the other sites.

Ayaka, who was always quick on the ball when it came to Negi yelled, "Hey Fuuka! Fumika! No flirting… I mean playing with Negi-sensei!"

Sakura blushed as she thought of getting paired with Sasuke. Haruna sniffed her nose. Her eyes flashed at her discovery. _Aha looks like a new competitor has stepped into the ring! _

Haruna teleported next to the pink-haired girl. Haruna said, "So Sakura who do you want to end up with it? Is it Negi-sensei?"

Sakura jumped back in shock. She blushed, "NO! I mean… uh… he's cute and all but I like someone else." Sakura gazed at the stone of the Shrine. Then her gazed drifted to Sasuke leaning against the building and looking out towards the sky. Sakura blushed even more until her hair was a lighter shade then her face. _He's so cool. _Haruna noticed Sakura's wondering eyes.

Haruna put her arm around the younger girl. Haruna whispered, "Sakura you should try to act now before anyone else gets proactive on a certain sensei. I mean you have some history with him. Use that because some of these older girls have got some assets that you don't have yet."

Sakura felt smoke coming out of her ears and stammered, "I…I…I g-guess I c-could give it a t-try." Sakura walked off after Ayaka and Yue.

Haruna moved her glasses with her fingers. An evil glint flashed in her eyes. Oh yes her new roommate was going to provide her a great source of entertainment.

---------------------------------------- Kiyomizu Temple Rock, Kyoto

Yue slurped down another mouthful of her delicious tomato juice. Ayaka asked, "Now Yue-san what is them myth here?" Ayaka pointed to a rock that had a crowd of people watching it.

Yue explained, "The legend is that if you close your eyes and walk over there to that rock. Then you will have good luck in finding your true love."

Ayaka had hearts in her eyes. She declared, "Now competitors step forward to face this challenge!"

Makie and Nodoka stepped next to Ayaka. Ayaka looked around and said, "Anyone else?"

Sakura began to twitch nervously. _Should I go? No… I mean it's a stupid contest. Just because it brings you good luck doesn't mean I can get Sasuke. On the other hand…_

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke met her gaze and turned his head away as if there was something more pressing in that direction. Sakura sighed in depression. _I could use all the luck I can! _

Haruna made the other girl's decision and shoved her forward.

Sakura didn't expect the action and stumbled forward, next to the three love-struck girls.

Some of the girls that didn't participate gasped or raised their eyebrows in amusement.

Sakura blushed. _I should really just give up. I will only make a fool of myself. _

Haruna saw the girl's predicament and whispered, "Sakura… hey Sakura over here!" Sakura looked over at the manga artist. Haruna gave her a nod and thumbs up. Sakura blushed once more. _Haruna… no she's right I can do this. _

Sakura got in a more battle-ready pose by a straightening up.

Sasuke looked at his undercover teammate with confusion. His only thought was what has her so determined. Was it him? The idea gave him a little pink to the face but nothing more.

Yue announced, "Now everyone close your eyes. Someone will spin you around. Once they're done spinning you, you will try to get to the rock. Everyone understand? Let's start!"

Nodoka hobbled over in the opposite of the rock. Makie wander in circles out of bewilderment. Sakura was still standing at attention. Ayaka however was an entirely different story.

Ayaka yelled, "**Ayaka Love Technique: Mind Eye!**" Ayaka envisioned the rock ahead of her through her shut eyes. Ayaka screamed, "Target locked on! Time to finish this contest and make Negi-sensei mine!"

Ayaka began to sprint forward at the rock.

Makie opened one eye and saw Ayaka almost there. She ran after the girl screaming, "Lincho! That's no fair you opened your eyes, that's cheating!"

Ayaka laughed at the insinuation, "Hah hah! I'm only using the power of love to end up with a certain sensei that name begins with N!"

Negi blushed at the comment. Naruto patted his back. He said, "Looks like she really wants to get serious with you. Hah hah!"

Negi stammered out, "Na-Naruto-san…"

Sasuke stared at Sakura's unmoving back. Sakura just listened to what was happening with Ayaka and her other rivals. _I can do this I have to get better. I can't lose to you Ino, or any of these other girls! _

Sakura turned her body toward the rock. She steadily began to walk forward. _Remember all that training. You can do this easily. _**SHANNARO! YOU'RE A NINJA GODDAMNIT! **

Sakura bent her legs charging chakra to her feet. **NOW! **Sakura's body felt nothing but air as she gracefully leapt into the air.

All the girls gawked at her skills.

Sakura landed on the rock with one foot. She declared, "I win." Yue screamed, "POINT!!"

Naruto roared, "HELL YEAH SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura smiled and looked at the Uchiha one last time. He 'hmphed' and walked away toward Negi and Naruto.

_Ah well it felt nice to win. _Ayaka and Makie had tears in there eyes. Nodoka also had a tear in one eye. Nodoka told Sakura, "Good… luck with Negi-sensei."

Sakura blushed and squealed, "WAIT! I don't like Negi-sensei I like someone else! You can have the kid!"

----------------------------------------- Kiyomizu Temple Fountain, Kyoto

The class made their way to a fountain that had three streams pouring into it. Yue said, "These streams give you good luck in separate things. From left to right: Marriage, Good Health, Good Career and Future."

As expected all the girls flocked to the left one proclaiming they wanted to someone's bride.

However a small group of girls didn't want to try it. Sakura yawned, "I'm fine with the luck I earned from the rock."

Negi yelled, "What happened?!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the others looked at the girls who were drinking from the water.

They were all passed out on the ground.

Asuna went up to the water. She put her finger in and licked it. Asuna said, "Yuck! This isn't water!" Negi looked atop the fountain. He saw a barrel with the label sake on it. Negi yelled, "Its alcohol!"

If fate wasn't cruel enough two teachers from Mahora were walking by. The sober girls such as Yue took it upon themselves to wake up the drunken ones like Ayaka. Yue began slapping the girl and saying, "The trip will be cancelled if they find you like this!"

One teacher asked, "Do you smell wine?" Negi, who was sweating bullets popped up and explained, "Oh its non-alcoholic!"

Naruto helped out by saying, "Oh yeah they got really tired and decided to have a nap out here." Anyone who knew the boy would have seen that terrible lie he just constructed, but these teachers didn't and let it be. The teachers just passed by instead of questioning any further.

Negi breathed out in relief at the success of the lies. But the thought of who sabotaged his class lingered in his mind. _Was it the Kansai… or… Setsuna?_

Negi didn't have much time to think about it. His new job was to drag half of his class back to the hotel. This trip was beginning to get a little crazy.

-------------------------------------- School Hotel, Kyoto

Naruto stole one last glance at the girls that were asleep from alcohol. After making sure they were all comfortable Naruto slid the door shut.

He put his arms behind his head as he strolled down the hallway. _Why did this have to happen? _

Naruto sighed as he recalled the back-breaking labor it took to carry all the girls. They definitely were given suspicious looks the whole trip back. Naruto and the others were sick of explaining themselves to random bystanders.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought. _Could it really be that girl Setsuna? She wasn't present at any of the 'accidents'. Damn! I promised Kakashi-sensei I would protect Konoka-nee-chan._

Naruto kept walking unaware of the other person's presence. That was until he crashed, face first into that someone's chest. Naruto opened his eyes. He saw a pair of rather… well developed… assets next to his face.

The first that Naruto blurted out was, "Soft…." When Naruto where he was he jumped back and screamed, "AAAAHHHH! I'm so sorry!" Naruto started to bow for forgiveness.

The boy was blushing with an unearthly red. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up to see the person's face. A familiar pair of squinted eyes greeted him along with, "De gozaru?"

Naruto yelled, "KAEDE!! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" He began to bow again and again to show his sorrow.

Kaede helped the boy to his feet. Kaede calmly stated, "Sensei it's okay. Accidents happen." Naruto grabbed the girl's hand. He was crying in joy, "Arigato, Kaede-sempai. I knew you would understand…umph!" He was cut off before he could finish as Kaede blocked his mouth with her finger. Kaede bent over and began to close the distance between the two ninjas' faces.

Naruto's heart sped up as she came closer to his face every second. _Is this it… my first kiss with a girl?! _

Kaede stopped with only an inch or two from her sensei's mouth. Naruto only thought was, _what… why did she stop?_

Kaede whispered, "Naruto gather your team and bring them to the hot springs. Hurry we may not have much time."

After her statement she was at the other end of the hallway in a flash.

Naruto was stilling blushing faintly. He slapped his face with both hands. He yelled, "Yosh! I can't let myself get distracted by girls!" With that he was off.

------------------------------------------------------- Negi's Hotel Room

Negi, Asuna, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat in a circle in Negi's room. Negi had out his student handbook. He was currently looking over Setsuna's profile. His faithful companion, Chamo, was sitting on his shoulder and examining it as well.

Negi read aloud, "Sakurazaki Setsuna: age 15, excellent grades, prodigy of the kendo club. Other than that there isn't anything abnormal about her."

There was a long silence as the group began thinking about today's events. The silence was broken by Chamo as he announced, "Aha! Right there! It says she was born in and from Kyoto! That proves it! Setsuna is an assassin sent by the Kansai!"

Asuna held her hand to her chin and muttered, "I don't know. I mean she could've attacked Konoka at anytime."

Sakura was deep in thought and blurted out, "This doesn't make sense since Konoeman-san said she was one of the class's protectors."

Sasuke released a heavy sigh that reeked with annoyance. Chamo pulsed with anger. He yelled at the Uchiha, "You got a problem with our talk teme-pretty boy!"

Sasuke turned his eyes to glare at the animal. Chamo gulped and hid behind Negi's head. Sakura asked, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke explained, "She's obviously not our enemy. Like the baka girl was saying Setsuna's skill could easily allow her to finish off Konoka-san." Asuna fumed, "Who are you calling a baka?!"

Sasuke ignored her and went on, "Plus I fought her and my eyes don't lie. They showed me that the way Setsuna fights is a certain style."

Negi inquired, "What kind of style?" Sasuke closed his eyes in contemplation. After a second passed his eyes shot open and he said, "The style of a person that fights with her life to protect something precious."

Asuna wondered aloud, "What could that be?" Sasuke got up from his seat and replied, "You'll have to find out for yourself"

The room filled with awkward silence as each person was engrossed in their own thoughts.

Then as it seemed the group would remain this way forever Naruto busted through the door with a loud crash.

The group looked at him with shock. Asuna and Sakura yelled, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL?!"

Naruto said, "Sasuke, Sakura we have to go." Sasuke got up and left the room. Sakura was still confused and asked, "What?"

Naruto told her, "Just follow me!"

------------------------------------------ Hotel Hot Springs

Team 7 stood at the edge of a steamy hot spring with numerous boulders in the water. The group was wearing their normal uniforms. To Naruto's bad luck Kaede was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura yelled, "Why we at a hot spring?! You pervert, you just want me to get naked don't you?!" Sakura proceeded to thrash her blond teammate until he was no more.

Sasuke held up his hand and said, "Sakura stop it." She followed his command, but looked around in wonder.

Kaede appeared behind the genin. She praised the Uchiha, "Good job Sasuke-sensei you were able to sense me. That's not an easy feat."

Sasuke shrugged, "Any decent ninja could faintly sense you."

Naruto and Sakura instantly shrunk away from the conversation in shame at their skills.

Naruto regained his pride first and stuck his finger out at his rival. He proclaimed, "Well… well I can kick your ass any day of the week teme!"

Sasuke didn't even need to respond to the bad comeback. Naruto naturally got flustered and steamed with anger.

Kaede interrupted the 'friends' and said, "Now the reason I called you here is very important. Principal-san informed me that you have no sensei and that you are only genin. Is this true?"

Team 7 remained silent and hung their heads in shame. Sakura mumbled, "Yes…yes its true."

Kaede smiled, trying to relief their sorrow. The ninja girl went on to the said, "I have many skills that I can teach to you, to make all of you stronger." Sakura beamed, "Really?!" Kaede merely nodded.

"Hmph!" Sasuke said. Kaede raised an eyebrow and asked, "Something wrong, de gozaru?" Sasuke replied indifferently, "Why should we follow you. I mean how can you tell that we're not stronger then you?"

Sakura raised a hand in protest. She said, "Sasuke she's a…!"

Kaede cut her off. Kaede walked over to the edge of land where the hot spring began. She held her hand out and motioned Sasuke to come at her.

Sakura sweat-dropped at the challenge. _Why does our team always get into fights?_

--------------------------------------- Hotel Hot Springs: Kaede Nagase vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Kaede said, "If you're so confident…" Kaede got into a battle stance, "…then come at me. Nagase Kaede! Chunin of the Kouga Clan!"

Sasuke paused for a second. _Chunin… huh? I guess I'll find out. _

In a flash Sasuke released several shuriken from his jacket sleeves. The projectiles flew through the air at the girl. Kaede quickly pulled out a kunai. The student nimbly deflected the shuriken away from her body.

Sasuke used the throwing stars as a distraction and was right next to Kaede in a second. Sasuke sent a punch at the girl. Kaede ducked under it. Sasuke was prepared and lifted his leg to attack her. Kaede easily caught the leg with one hand.

Sasuke's face contorted with frustration at his capture. _Damn she got me!_

His opponent smirked. She used one foot to kick Sasuke's leg off balance. Then Kaede hurled the boy for all he was worth over her shoulder. Sasuke went flying into the onsen.

Sasuke luckily was able to land on a stray rock sticking out of the water. _Now I'm at a disadvantage, because all I can do is fight on the rocks. _

Kaede yelled, "Now let me show you what I'm going to teach you." Kaede put her hands up to make the ram seal.

Sasuke cursed, "What jutsu is she doing now? I have to know, Sharingan!" His red eyes appeared once more and he began to watch his enemy. To his surprise she was building up chakra in her feet.

Kaede told the genin, "Now watch." Kaede took a step out onto the water. To everyone's surprise she was standing on the water like it was land. Kaede opened one eye for once and asked Sasuke, "You finally ready to learn, de gozaru?"

Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

--------------------------------------- Hotel Hot Springs, Late Afternoon

Kaede looked at the sun almost setting in the distance. Kaede asked her three students, "You all ready to call it a day?"

Kaede was happy with her students' progress. A splash was heard with a loud, "KUSO!!"

Kaede sighed. Well most of her students. Sakura had already mastered it to a certain degree. Sasuke could stay afloat for a few seconds. And Naruto… well Naruto was soaked from head to toe and burning from the hot water. What had really made her happy was their will to keep going. Even though Sakura had got it down she wanted to improve her stamina and kept going. Sasuke and Naruto had never stopped for a second to get the technique down.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. She responded, "Yes Kaede-senpai."

Sakura grabbed a towel and walk out of the onsen. Kaede turned around right before she exited and questioned the boys, "What about you two?"

Sasuke was silent. Naruto huffed, "I'm not leaving… hah…until I… hah… do this right."

Kaede understood and left. The boy may not have any talent at first. However his ability to grow and adapt at a fast rate is astounding. Along with his determination the boy could maybe be a splendid ninja.

Naruto waited until the women left. When he was sure the boy began to undress to his boxers. The Jinchuuriki laid out his suit on the ground.

Sasuke unknowingly followed Naruto's lead. The two boys were both in their underwear. Naruto looked at the water then the Uchiha. He told his rival, "Sasuke! I'm going to beat you and master this technique before you do!"

Sasuke dismissed the claim, "There's no way you're just a dobe."

Lighting flashed between the two boys. One thing was clear: Neither one of them wanted to lose.

------------------------------ School Hotel, Nighttime

Darkness descended on upon the city. The only light out was the stars and the lights of the city in Kyoto.

Negi groaned as Shizuna-sensei had managed to lead him to the onsen for the faculty bath. However the hot steam really relaxed the boy's tense muscles. It felt good to not have to worry about anything even if it was for a moment.

The boy-mage leaned onto a nearby rock. His eyes suddenly felt heavy. Negi felt sleep's sweet embrace.

"Aniki! Wake up!" yelled Chamo.

Negi's eyes cracked open. Chamo kept poking Negi. "Wake up we could have some enemies nearby."

Negi's response was his eyes fully opening and a wand in his hand.

Negi whispered, "Who is it?" Chamo pointed to the entrance of the bath. Negi peeked from behind the rock to see who it was.

Negi squealed, "Eep!" The boy went back to hiding behind the rock. The cause of this was the naked body of Setsuna Sakurazaki.

The boy took a moment to breath. Then he went back to see if it really was her. His face lit up when he saw it was true.

The girl stood there elegantly with no clothes on and pure white skin.

Negi mumbled, "She's the perfect Japanese woman. She's small, pretty, and soft."

Negi then saw Chamo blushing and talking to himself. Negi reprimanded his pet, "Chamo-kun you shouldn't look!" Chamo replied, "Hehe… you can look away any time you want." Negi refused to stop, "But… Chamo-kun!"

The pair didn't seem to noticed Setsuna glance at their spot. Her eyes narrowed at the noise coming from the other side of the rock. She frowned and revealed her trusty nodaichi that was submerged and hidden by the water.

Setsuna cried, "**Ougi: Zangaken!**" A slash of ki was released from the girl's sword. The power of it was enough to slice the boulder, which Negi was hiding behind, in two.

Negi yelled, "Aaaahhhh!!"

---------------------------------- Hotel Hot Springs, Nighttime

Naruto finally was able to stand for at least a minute. Sasuke was ahead, because he could stand for only a few minutes instead of just one.

Sasuke was sliding his clothing back on, excluding his suit jacket. Naruto on the other hand was still trying to beat the Uchiha.

Naruto asked, "Sasuke where are you going? Finally admitting defeat?" Sasuke denied the claim, "No dobe. I've mastered the ability to a acceptable degree. So I win. Besides have you forgotten the mission? We have to protect Konoka. Sakura probably needs help."

Naruto shouted, "Yeah… whatever… shut up!" Sasuke smirked and made his exit.

Naruto focused his chakra once more. He calmly stepped onto the water. Done exactly like Kaede he remained standing on top.

His concentration was broken by a loud scream. Naruto looked around to see where it came from. _It sounded like someone from the bath next door. Wait…! Maybe it's Konoka! I have to move it!_

------------------------------------- Hotel Mixed Bath, Nighttime

Negi yelled, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…! **Frans Exclamatio!**" His wand pointed at Setsuna. A gust of wind that carried sakura petals was sent at the swordswoman. It blasted away the girl's weapon on contact.

Chamo smirked at his bro's skill. _Nice one Aniki, disarm her main attack weapon!_

Setsuna didn't stop going toward Negi. She grabbed the boy and slammed him into the boulder. One hand was on his chest and kept him immobilized. The other hand was on a sensitive place…

Setsuna told the child teacher, "Who are you? Answer me or I'll crush your balls!"

When there was no answer she realized something was wrong. She looked at the spy closer to see the body of her sensei. Setsuna shrieked, "Ah! Sensei… I'm uh… so… sorry I didn't know!" The girl backed up and released the boy. She gazed at the hand that touched her sensei and she blushed heavily.

Naruto dropped down from the sky and landed next to the two. Negi and the girl gasped in surprise at his entrance. Negi pointed at the boy, "Na-Naruto-k-kun you're standing on water." True to his word Naruto was crouching down on top of the water.

Naruto waved it off and examined the two. Both were naked and then he saw Setsuna. He lost his breath, then had the common reaction of being shot back by a sudden nose-bleed.

The girl noticed this and grabbed her towel to cover herself. Negi tended to his unconscious friend. Negi tried waking the boy, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun wake up please!"

Chamo accusingly said, "What're you doing here, assassin for the Kansai association?" Setsuna cried in surprise, "Eh?!"

"Eeeeeeiiiiieeeee!" The group stopped their actions when the other yell was heard except it was familiar to all of them. They simultaneously said, "Konoka!"

Setsuna sheathed her sword. She answered, "I assure you I Sakurazaki Setsuna is your ally."

----------------------------------------- School Hotel: Shikigami Attack

Konoka, Asuna, and Sakura were all huddled in the corner. These beasts were attacking them in the worst way: by stripping them. Horrible little monkeys from hell were embarrassing the three girls and Sasuke. The girls were down to there undergarments. Things weren't looking good.

Sasuke cursed for the 50th time as the monkeys evaded another kunai slash. _Damn these things. If this keeps up Konoka's going to get captured. _

When it seemed pretty hopeless someone called out, "Ojou-sama!" Konoka looked up to see Setsuna running at them with Naruto and Negi.

Setsuna shouted, "What are you doing to Ojou-sama?" Naruto and Negi yelled, "Konoka!"

The shikigami monkeys saw the three newcomers and 'eeped' out of fear. The monkeys nodded to each other with their plan in mind. They stop playing with the other four and focused only on Konoka. Konoka cried as she felt all the monkeys grab her. Konoka squealed, "Help me Se-chan!" The monkeys didn't look twice and sprinted out of the hotel.

Setsuna roared, "I will never let you have **OJOU-SAMA!**" After she proclaimed her battle-cry Setsuna rushed forward into the horde of monkeys.

Sasuke activated his sharingan as he saw the fierce battle goddess go off to finish the pests. Only one thing was on his mind. _I have to see her techniques! _

Setsuna pried Konoka lose from the shikigami. Setsuna howled, "**Ougi…**" Her ki flared to life like a wild fire. The girl pulled her sword back for a strike. "…**Hyakuretsuouka Zan!**" In an instance a maelstrom of sakura blossoms appeared. They swirled around Setsuna and Konoka like a whirlwind. As beautiful as they appeared their true purpose became clear as the pack of monkeys was soon sliced up. The petals were nothing but a million slashes that surrounded the pair of girls.

The other people watching Setsuna's actions were in awe at the beauty…

----------------------------------------- School Hotel

The girls were fully clothed and bowing to Setsuna as thanks. Setsuna who was always a lowly servant, was no way in hell prepared for this. That was the reason she was stuttering uncontrollably and was the color of a tomato.

Konoka couldn't help herself to hug her old best friend. Konoka said, "Se-chan I missed you so much!" Setsuna smiled at the embrace, but she soon realized her position. _My vow to defend her from a far, I can't get close to her. _Setsuna lowered her head. She bit her lip in distress. Konoka asked, "Se-chan are you okay?" Setsuna broke the embrace. She explained, "I have to go now. Please excuse me Ojou-sama."

Konoka saw as her friend left the water droplets from her eyes. Konoka said in anguish, "Se-chan… why? I miss you." Konoka felt salty tears in her eyes.

Asuna put her hands on Konoka's shoulders. She asked, "What's wrong Konoka?" Team 7 and Negi gathered around the girl in concern.

Konoka choked out, "Me and Setsuna have been friends for awhile but something happened…"

----------------------------------------- Flashback: Konoka's Home

_A small girl with flowing brown hair hid behind her mother out of shyness. Another girl of same age and height had black hair. The black-haired girl was also coy and hid behind another woman's leg. _

_The two girls were in a giant shrine that belonged to the Konoe clan. The two girls went forward to meet each other. One girl said, "I'm Konoka what to be friends?" The other girl nodded and slowly got out, "I'm…um… Setsuna. Yes, I would like to be friends very much!"_

_**This is where I met Setsuna. I didn't have many friends my age so we always together. Setsuna took it upon herself to defend me as her 'Ojou-sama' since she was also learning kendo at my house. **_

_Setsuna held a tiny wooden katana and stood in front of Konoka. She was protecting the girl from a wild dog. _

_**But one day we played to close to a stream. I fell in and didn't know how to swim. I was going to drown, so Setsuna tried to save me even though she couldn't swim either. **_

_Konoka and Setsuna both were struggling in the water. Eventually two adults arrived and pulled the two out. Setsuna was in tears. She told Konoka, "Ojou-sama I swear I will get stronger to defend you!" _

_**Then she moved away a little later. I didn't see her for awhile and I was sad. Then I saw her again in the first year of junior high. I was overrun with joy. However why I went to talk her she was silent and ran away. She hasn't spoken to me once.**_

------------------------------------------- Present: Hotel

Konoka was crying, "I guess… hick… Se-chan… hick… really hates me." Asuna held her even tighter. The baka ranger said, "Konoka you can be such an air-head sometimes." Konoka looked up in shock and confusion.

Sakura also held Konoka. Sakura commented, "Setsuna rally wants to protect. Didn't you see her save you?" Konoka mumbled, "Sakura-chan… Asuna…"

Naruto smiled at her. He tried to comfort her, "Setsuna told me and Negi that she was our ally and that she wanted to save you. She ran back to help you faster then me or Negi."

Negi also helped, "Konoka-san, what we're saying is true. Sasuke-kun even said that when he saw Setsuna that she fought to protect something. That 'thing' is you, Konoka-san."

Konoka looked at Sasuke. He blushed a little and suddenly thought the wall was more interesting. Konoka wailed, "I love you guys so much! Thank you, Thank you!"

Asuna got a handkerchief to clean her friend's face of tears. Sakura and her helped Konoka up. Asuna told the three other boys, "We're taking Konoka to bed and we'll protect her there. You guys and Setsuna can watch out for trouble."

The boys were taken aback by Asuna's sudden leadership. Naruto said, "Well you heard the girl. Let's protect Konoka-nee-chan!"

Negi said, "Yes! Together we can do it!" Sasuke mumbled, "Yeah… I guess."

------------------------------------------- Asuna's Room__

Asuna slid the door open to her room. Asuna greeted her roommates, "Hey guys..." She soon found out that Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka were all asleep. "…uh…you're already asleep."

Sakura was letting Konoka lean on her. The pinkie brought her friends in and laid Konoka down onto her futon. Asuna asked, "Is she alright?"

Sakura tucked Konoka in and replied, "Yeah she's just tired from the busy day. Also, her emotional breakdown with Setsuna was a little too much for her." Asuna smiled at her long-time best friend and softly stated, "I'm glad that you're alright, Konoka."

Asuna then remembered what she wanted to do. _Setsuna!_

Asuna exclaimed, "Sakura I have to do something quickly. Please watch over Konoka." With that Asuna rushed out of the room.

Sakura was confused by Asuna's recent actions, but understood that she had to protect her new friend.

-------------------------------------------- Hotel Lobby

Naruto, Sasuke, and Negi were walking through the hallway to the front entrance. All were in their robes from the hotel. Naruto asked, "So Negi I've wanted to know for awhile… um… what kind of powers you have as a mage?" Negi chuckled and answered, "Well I specialize in wind magic, such as flying and more. My lighting element is growing as well. My best skill is to use projectiles of magic called 'magic arrows'. It's not much though since I'm only a beginner." Negi rubbed his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

Naruto looked at the boys with eyes of wonderment. He asked, "You…CAN…FLY?!" Sasuke groaned. _Leave it to Naruto to skip over the important parts. _

Negi said, "Uh… yes I can." Naruto had stars in his eyes. He declared, "I've always wanted to fly!"

As the boys kept walking they encountered Kaede. Kaede looked at the two ninja boys. After gazing at them for a few minutes, she crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly. Kaede walked away and said, "I'm glad you two advance so fast. It makes me proud as a sensei."

Naruto and Sasuke grinned (Sasuke had a very small grin).

Poor Negi was just confused but knew it had something to do with ninjas so it didn't involve him.

The group then happened upon another person: Setsuna.

Negi cried, "Setsuna-san!" The girl was on a step-ladder placing a small paper on the ceiling. Negi's cry caught her attention. She responded, "Sensei want are you doing here?"

Negi answered, "We're scouting the hotel to see if the enemy will make another move." Setsuna nodded and pulled out another piece of paper. Naruto noticed the object and asked, "What are you doing with that?"

Setsuna was taken aback. She said slowly, "Um… well these are magic seals that are going to make a barrier for the hotel." Chamo jumped out from Negi's robe. The ermine shouted, "Yo, Ane-san, is that like eastern magic?" Setsuna replied, "Yes. It's referred to as onmyou or ying yang magic. These items are used in paper charms to do spells. I use it to compliment my sword skills." Chamo exclaimed, "So… you're like a magic knight!"

Setsuna sighed at the statement.

Sasuke interjected, "Getting back to the mission, we need to split up. I think Setsuna should remain in the building with the others. Naruto, Negi, and I can patrol the hotel since we can move around easily."

Naruto whined, "Why do you get to be the leader?" Sasuke snapped back, "Because I'm not an idiot who failed the academy!" Naruto bumped heads with his rival. Naruto asked, "You have something you want to say?!"

Negi jumped in between the two. Negi screamed, "Remember we still have to protect Konoka-san! Stop this needless fighting!"

Naruto and Sasuke separated. Both huffed and walked outside through opposite exits.

Negi sweat-dropped and cried, "How can we protect Konoka-san like this?!" Negi held his head in frustration.

Chamo soothed the boy, "Relax Aniki! These guys always fight so I think they understood how serious this is!" Setsuna added, "I agree. Those two were trying to calm their nerves. I saw both of their hands were shaking before they started to fight. In all honesty they're like brothers."

Negi looked at Setsuna in awe if her deduction. _She can read people that easily? She really is a talented warrior!_

Before the pair could separate someone yelled, "Wait up…!"

----------------------------------- Outside Hotel

Three shadows stared at the target's hotel in the darkness. A feminine voice started the conversation, "Now we need to distract some of the ninja brats." A male voice calmly inquired, "How do we do that? Even if they're genin they should be able to see through any attack we have." The woman voice stated, "Use these. I already prepared them for use. Just imagine what you intend to do with the objects. If you do that they should work."

The two other shadows were handed some object that was able to be seen in the night.

----------------------------------- Hotel Lobby

Setsuna and Negi turned around to see Asuna. Asuna stopped in front of the group. She took a moment to regain her breath. Asuna then began, "Setsuna before we go off to protect Konoka, I have a request. Before you respond I want you to think about it. Please consider protecting Konoka in person no from the shadows. It's really hurting her and if you… if you really care about her then you would be her **friend**!"

Asuna bowed to the other girl. She explained, "Don't tell me. Tell Konoka when you accept the idea. Sorry for being rude I have to go!"

Setsuna was frozen on the spot at the new information. _Have I really… just been hurting Ojou-sama this much? _

Negi smoothly said, "Don't worry Setsuna I believe you will find the answer to help Konoka-san! Now I also have to go, so Ja ne!"

Negi ran out the door. However he crashed into a laundry cart along with the woman pushing it. Negi apologized and helped her to get her things together. When he finished he left the hotel.

The woman threw one last glance at the boy. She put on a pair of glasses and a familiar demon-monkey appeared on her shoulder. The woman cackled, "So he's the western mage, how cute."

------------------------------------- Asuna's Room

Sakura opened the blinds of the window. She spotted a familiar shadow jumping around outside. Sakura looked closer to see Kaede. _What is she doing at there? Could she be a spy?_ Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the girl head toward Sasuke's location. _I have to be sure so no one can sneak up on us! _

Asuna got back to her room. Sakura opened the door. The Haruno told her friend, "I have to go ask a question to a person. Can you please take of her?" Asuna smiled, "Leave it to me Sakura-san!"

Sakura returned the smile with her own grin. The girl ran out through the hallway.

-------------------------------------- Outside Hotel, Stone Walkway

Naruto hopped down from the roof of the building. He stood on a stone walkway scanning for any people. The boy heard footsteps. He readied a kunai in his hotel robes.

The person came into view. He was shocked to see Sakura coming toward him. Naruto called out, "Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Konoka-nee-chan."

Sakura kept walking toward the blond. He was a little annoyed he got no response. He grunted, "Sakura-chan what's wrong w…?" He was interrupted when Sakura came about an inch to his lips.

The boy blushed and took a step back. He stuttered, "Wh-wh-a-at are y-you d-doing?" Sakura smirked. She said seductively, "I came by to give you something."

The girl put a finger on her lips. Naruto thought, _kawaii! _

He regained his composure and inquired, "What did you want to give me?" She flashed him a predatory grin.

--------------------------------- Hotel Roof

Sasuke walk along the roof of the hotel. He couldn't sense anyone… _wait! _

He turned around to see his new sensei, Kaede. The Chunin asked, "How's the mission coming along?" Sasuke relaxed and said, "Okay, so far. What do you want? You've couldn't have wanted to talk with me."

Kaede smiled, "Sharp as a tack Uchiha. No wonder you survived that massacre." Sasuke tensed at the comment, "Now the reason I'm here is that I wanted to show you some powerful techniques."

Sasuke said, "Really…"

--------------------------------- Outside Hotel

Chamo asked, "Aniki use your pactio card that you made with Ane-san! You can teleport her next to you or communicate with her through telepathy!"

Negi muttered, "Oh yes that's right." Negi put the card to his forehead. _Asuna-san! Asuna-san!_

--------------------------------- Asuna's Room

Asuna stopped as she heard Negi's voice from someplace. _Negi? _

_Asuna-san I'm talking too you through the pactio card we made. _

The orange-haired girl blushed at how they made their contact.

_How's Konoka-san?_

Asuna looked at the bathroom door. _She's fine just going to the bathroom. _

_Okay that's good. I guess I'm just a little paranoid. _

---------------------------------- Hotel Lobby

Sakura went into the lobby and tried to see if anyone was there. But her efforts were to no avail. She sighed in defeat. The girl couldn't find anyone.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura jumped out of shock. The ninja could stop from having a panic attack when she saw Kaede. Sakura backed up from her sensei. The younger girl shook her head. _Calm down! Kaede-senpai wouldn't have trained us just to take us all down. I have to trust her! _

Sakura whimpered, "I can't find anyone Kaede-senpai!" Kaede chuckled, "It's okay Sakura-san. I'm looking for Naruto and Sasuke. I couldn't locate them."

Sakura's face then became one of confusion. Sakura asked, "Kaede-senpai didn't you just go outside and look for Sasuke on the roof." Kaede shook in her head in denial, "I haven't been outside since I trained you guys. Isn't everyone inside?" Sakura blurted out, "I saw you outside looking around for something earlier. I believe you found Sasuke and went to talk to him on the roof." Kaede frowned, "That's strange. You can ask Ku Fei, I've been in my room the whole time. Unless… someone else…"

Then realization hit them like a ton of bricks. Sakura screamed, "We need to help Sasuke!" Kaede nodded in agreement. Both girls rushed toward the Uchiha's location.

------------------------------------ Outside Hotel: Naruto and Sakura, Intimate Moment

Naruto was in heaven. A paradise that seemed impossible to reach was so close to the boy. Sakura Haruno was about to kiss him, not that **bastard**.

Sakura leaned closer to his face. The distance between them was so small but appeared to take forever to cross. Naruto however stopped his movement at the thought of Sasuke._ Wait! This shouldn't be happening. She loves Sasuke… or does she? _

The boy began to doubt his thoughts when the girl leaned in even more for a kiss. Naruto whispered, "Stop." Sakura opened her eyes. She questioned, "Why?" Naruto said in a depressing tone, "Don't you love Sasuke-teme? I mean every time I try to get close you beat me up. This isn't like you Sakura, just out of the blue and being so bold. So please stop now!"

The girl froze at the argument. She looked at the ground. Naruto couldn't read her expression. He put his hands on her shoulders. He asked, "Are you alright?" His answer was silence. The boy started to worry. He asked once more, "Sakura are you…ack!" Blood erupted from his mouth. It showered the girl and tinted her hair into a darker pink.

Naruto stumbled back and fell on the ground. He clutched the wound on his stomach. It was too deep but was caused by a sharp object. Naruto howled in pain as he removed the object. The Uzumaki felt the object in his hand. It was a **senbon-needle.** Naruto looked up with a wounded expression at Sakura.

She smiled darkly. Sakura laughed, "Hahahaha! You were so easy to take down! You're no fun I guess Chigusa-sama was wrong." Naruto questioned, "Who are you?" The girl stopped laughing and replied, "Yeah I'm not a weak leaf ninja like that girl. I resonate with the lovely melody of the sound…" The girl practically swooned at the last statement. After that she was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke disappeared. It left a girl with long black hair that was in a pony-tail. She had a headband with a musical note on it. Her outfit consisted of a combat uniform that had black and gray camouflage on it. She began to move her neck around to loosen it up. The girl announced, "Ugh! That seal really makes my body stiff. Sayonara ninja-baka. Time to capture that girl before any will notice you're gone."

A kunai pierced the air. The sound-nin turned around. She blocked the knife with another one of her senbon needles. She yelled, "How are you still able to fight?!"

Her cry was at the standing form of Naruto. The boy was holding his wounded stomach. He struggled to get out, "I… cough… won't let you… cough… have KONOKA-NEE-CHAN!"

Naruto summoned ten clones. They rushed the girl. The sound-nin flicked both of her wrists and a barrage of needles dispersed his clones. The girl said, "You're pretty good. What's you're name?" Naruto shouted, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki damn it, and don't you forget it!" The girl smirked, "I'm Kin Tsuchi. Prepare to be sent to the other side." Naruto got his hands in the familiar cross-seal. Naruto howled, "Like hell you will!"

Naruto said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Another group of Narutos was created. Taking after the previous ones they ran at Kin. Kin jumped into the air and unleashed a rain of metal at the boys. Naruto watched in despair as his clones were replaced by needles in the ground. _Damn this is a tie I need to do something, but what? Taijutsu is useless since I can't get close. Ninjutsu like my clones won't work either. The only thing I have left is to try tactics. Only… I'm a dumbass. _

Kin gloated, "It's over. You're in my Genjutsu." Naruto only could furrow his brow in bewilderment. Kin explained, "Look at the needles." Naruto followed her direction. His eyes widened in shock. The needles had bells attached to them. Along with the bells there was wire attached to them, that went back to Kin.

Kin performed another 'evil' smile. She said, "The bells emit a sound that slowly distorts your brain and body. First you lose control of you body to a certain extent." Naruto found it harder to move every moment. Kin went on, "Second stage: You brain-waves begin to get disrupted and cause illusions." Kin became a large amount of Kins. The horde of girls said, "Give up." Naruto fell on one knee. He responded, "Go to hell." Kin scowled in anger. The girls threw a handful of needles that impaled themselves in his body.

Kin stood over his body. She said, "This is the end."

Naruto closed his eyes. _No what about being Hokage, Team 7, Konoka… _

"No, this is not the end." A voice called out. Naruto looked up to see who said that. "Over here." The voice said. Kin felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the newcomer. Kin was surprised to see a tall girl wearing a pink-classic ninja outfit. Naruto smiled and said, "Kaede-senpai!"

Kin felt her body freeze from the power the woman known as Kaede radiated.

Kaede told Naruto, "Naruto, you say that you want to learn how to use ki. Well watch this!" Kaede pulled an arm back. Kaede opened her fist. Naruto looked in amazement as he saw energy gather in Kaede's palm.

Kaede said, "Emit the energy like chakra. Next use your chakra to control it and compress into your arm. Thrust your arm forward to release it. This is called a basic 'ki beam'. However it can be one of the most fearsome techniques used in ki styles."

The ki began to form a giant sphere of power. When it was fully formed Kaede compressed the energy into her arm. Kaede followed her own step-by-step process and thrusted her arm out. The result was a powerful blast of _pure energy _that was sent right into the motionless Kin.

Kin cried in pain, "AHHHH!" The blast sent her careening away.

Kaede made a clone that restrained the girl so she couldn't attack again. Kaede then directed her copy to take the girl back to the hotel.

The real Kaede picked the boy up and gave him a piggy-back ride. Naruto mumbled, "Let me down. I'm fine. Besides I heal really fast." Kaede chided him, "That may be so, but she got a pretty serious hit on you. Let me get someone to seal the wound then I'll let you go."

Kaede hopped up to the roof to reunite with the others. Naruto whispered, "Kaede-senpai…" Kaede said, "Yes?" Naruto struggled to answer, "I'm… I'm sorry." Kaede asked, "For what?" Naruto blurted, "For being weak! I promise I'll get stronger and you won't have to save me anymore!"

Kaede groaned, "Naruto-san it's alright. You're just beginning your journey. Eventually you'll become stronger. How strong, I don't know? But it's going to be interesting to watch." Naruto smiled, "Kaede-senpai….. arigato."

---------------------------------------- Hotel Roof: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kaede Imposter

Sasuke looked at Kaede. He noticed there was something different right away. First was she carried herself in a less dignified way, but in more of a slouching manner. Second she appeared to be weighed down by something on her right arm. Finally…

The avenger questioned, "How did you know about my clan?" Kaede raised an eyebrow, "Well… the principal informed me of your situation since he knows all of your personal information."

Now is what Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. Sasuke informed 'Kaede', "Our sensei was pre-occupied and couldn't give our info to Konoeman. I wonder how you know of me?"

Kaede's backed away from the boy in alarm. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and sent it at Kaede's chest. The girl brought up both arms to shield herself. The kunai went into Kaede's left arm.

Kaede removed the blade from her skin. She asked, "What are you doing? I'm on your side." Sasuke smirked as he fell into a taijutsu stance, "Che, you're not Kaede. First your knowledge of me wasn't given to Nagase. Second Kaede would've easily blocked that attack. Who are you and what village are you from."

Kaede smiled, "Fine if that's what you want Sasuke-kun. I have to admit though you're very smart. If you desire to know my village so badly well…" She became a cloud of smoke.

A blur erupted out of it. It approached Sasuke at high speeds. Sasuke jumped back in time to dodge a fast right hook.

Sasuke smirked, "Is that all you've…" Sasuke wobbled slightly. He could barely see out of his right eye.

The blur was able to be seen now that it stopped moving. It freaked Sasuke out to see such a 'different' looking person. It was a boy in mummy-like bandages covering his skin, except for his left eye. He also had a combat uniform with gray and black camouflage. The boy had a large tan pelt covering his back. Another notable feature was a big gray cast on his right arm.

The boy said in excitement, "…my village is sound! I'm Dosu Kinuta! I will defeat you Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled, "What the hell technique was that?" Dosu explained, "This metal-case around my arm amplifies sound waves. If it comes near your eardrum and even you brain you'll be paralyzed for a bit. Too much could burst and injure your ear."

Sasuke activated his kekkai genkai: the Sharingan. The red-eyed boy declared, "Well its way too early for an Uchiha to lose to the likes of you."

----------------------------------- Outside Hotel, Sakura

Sakura looked around for her love-interest. He couldn't be seen in the surrounding area. Sakura really wanted to help the boy. However what could she do?

Sakura leaped onto the roof. _This is hopeless even if we meet up what good can I do. If Sasuke can't beat our enemies then what hope do I have? _

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san what are you doing?" Sakura looked over to see Kaede or two Kaedes. They both had people on their backs who were out cold. Sakura looked with surprise at her senpai who had an unconscious Naruto on her back.

Sakura trembled at her teammate who had numerous blood spots on his white robe. She murmured, "What happened to Naruto?" Kaede said, "He got ambushed and was too injured to fight back. I saved him in time. This girl did it." Sakura asked, "How did he get attacked." Kaede looked away from the girl. She said, "She was disguised as you, Sakura, and barely stabbed his heart."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes as she saw her teammate in a near-death state. Kaede told Sakura, "We don't have time for this. We need to get Sasuke and heal Naruto up."

Sakura nodded in agreement after drying her tears.

--------------------------------------- Hotel Roof: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Dosu Kinuta

Sasuke released another fireball from his mouth. Sasuke cried, "**Katon:** **Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

Dosu pushed a great deal of chakra into his sound amplifier. Dosu yelled, "**Ninpo: Oto Tanpa**!" Dosu brought his arm across his body. His amplifier discharged a burst of wind. The burst collided with the fireball and dispersed the flames.

Out of the flames Sasuke dashed toward Dosu. Sasuke cocked a fist back. Dosu intercepted the blow by grabbing the boys face with his right hand. Dosu flicked the device on his right arm. The sound-waves emitted destroyed a piece of rock from the hotel building, instead of the Uchiha. Dosu cursed, Damn, **Kawarimi no Jutsu!**"

Sasuke came from behind the mummy. Dosu turned around too late. Sasuke raised his leg and kicked Dosu in the chin. Dosu was sent upwards. Sasuke threw three kunai at the airborne ninja.

Dosu blocked the kunai with his 'cast'. Sasuke finished another set of seals for a Goukakyuu. The lone heir blew a fireball bigger then before.

Dosu cursed once more. _Build up enough chakra until it feels like its overflowing. _ A large amount of chakra filled the boy's trusty tool.

The sound-nin shouted, "Take this!" A large whirlwind came out from Dosu. The fireball met resistance against the wind-wall and was snuffed out before anymore damage was done.

Dosu finally landed on the roof. Sasuke unveiled another storm of kunai. Dosu jumped to the side to avoid the hailstorm. The kunai cut a trap-wire that was hidden before. Dosu said, "A trap?" Another batch of kunai came at the ninja. Dosu said, "**Oto Tanpa.**" The gale wind scattered the projectiles. Dosu looked at Sasuke, but the boy was no longer there.

Sasuke said, "Behind you." Dosu followed the voice to see a fist bury itself deep into his gut. Sasuke twisted his fist, adding more damage, before pulling it out of his attacker.

Dosu felt all of the air leave his gut. He asked in a haggard voice, "…How…?" Sasuke brought his heel down on the boy's shoulder. Dosu instantly was out. Sasuke stood triumphantly over his assailant. The Uchiha heir explained, "Your jutsu has to charge when used in big shots like stopped my fireballs or kunai. So I waited until you would use another burst then attack before you could charge again; simple tactics."

Sasuke heard Sakura cry, "Sasuke-kun you beat him!" He saw Sakura and Kaede land next to him. He noticed the Chunin held his teammate and another sound ninja.

Sasuke said, "He wasn't so tough. I knew it was a fake unlike that loser there." Sakura explained, "Sasuke-kun I think Naruto can't hear you. He's out at the moment."

Naruto's ear twitched at Sasuke's comment. In a flash Naruto was off Kaede's back and in front of Sasuke. Naruto screamed, "You wanna fight **TEME**?!"

Sasuke smirked, "I figured that pitiful ninja couldn't do you in. You're not that stupid." Naruto grinned at his rival. Sakura exhaled at her teammates being safe.

Kaede said, "I'll leave her to you guys now. I'll scout for you two so that your injuries can heal." With that Kaede left leaving the sound ninja.

----------------------------------------- Asuna's Room

Asuna knocked on the bathroom door. She asked, "Konoka? Konoka are you alright in there? It's been almost half an hour." Asuna was puzzled at how long it could take to go to the bathroom. She looked down at her friend Yue scratching at the door. She had to pee really badly. Asuna felt bad for the girl.

Yue cried, "I can't hold it anymore! I'm coming in!" Asuna yelled, "Yue, wait!"

The girls opened the door to find Konoka wasn't there. The room was vacant with a window opened. Asuna yelled, "Oh no! This isn't good at all!"

Asuna shouted, "Negi! Konoka's been kidnapped!"

Setsuna heard the girl scream. _Damn, we can't let the enemy escape!_

------------------------------------------- Outside Hotel, Negi

Negi heard his partner scream. He pulled out his wand. The boy looked around for anyone suspicious.

Then out of nowhere a giant monkey landed in front of him with Konoka over its shoulder. Upon closer look it was a woman in a monkey suit. She said, "Oh, it's the cute little mage. Attack him!"

The little monkeys from before appeared. They latched onto the boy. Negi began chanting, "Ras Tel Ma…" The boy was cut off when the monkeys began to stretch his mouth and play with his body.

The woman dismissed the boy, "That's a shame I thought that western mages put up more of a fight." The lady hopped away with Konoka in hand. Negi screamed, "KONOKA-SANN!"

-------------------------------------------- Hotel Roof, Team 7

Sakura was wrapping Naruto's wounds with bandages. Sasuke stood next to the pair with a scowl on his face. Naruto blushed, "Thanks for the help Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled, "No problem Naruto." Naruto melted at the words of the girl. Sasuke smacked the boy on the head. Naruto howled, "What the hell teme?!" Sasuke reprimanded the boy, "We still have a job this is no time to think about Sakura!"

Setsuna appeared next to Team 7. Her face was serious and cold. She yelled, "Ojou-sama was abducted! We need to save her!"

The Team froze in shock. Setsuna told them, "Let's go we can't let them escape!" The leaf-nin followed her.

The group forgot the tied up Dosu and Kin. They both opened their eyes. Kin cut the string holding them in place. Dosu said, "Our plan went off without a hitch. We distract them, and then Chigusa takes the girl; flawless."

The two disappeared into the night.

---------------------------------------------- Iron Country Mountain Summit

The ANBU had finally arrived at the top. The blizzard was starting to lessen. The group knew once they made it to the top everything would clear up.

Anko yelled, "Leader I see sunlight. I think we made it." Anko was right, because the team saw the beams pouring into the storm. Anko declared, "Everything is going to be easy from here on out!"

The specially picked ANBU black ops team arrived at the portal, if you could call it that. At the very peak of the mountain where the gateway to another world was, instead the sight of a massacre was there.

Bodies of the previous team were scattered among the snow. The corpses were cut up and hardly recognizable. Anko asked in astonishment, "What the hell happened here." She got no answer.

The bodies surrounded a giant circle that contained numerous seals of intricate patterns. Only the patterns were messed up or damaged thanks to someone tampering with it.

The Leader looked down to examine a body. He saw something come out of it. He muttered, "How did he know? How did he know of all people?" Yuugao asked, "What is it Leader?"

The Leader didn't reply. He just showed the team his hand or better yet what lay in his hand. _**A small white snake…**_

------------------------------------------------ Kyoto Shrine

A figure sat in a chair. He asked with a small hiss, "Fate-kun how is the seal coming a long." A white-haired boy wearing a purple suit answered, "Exactly to plan."

The figure said, "Yesss it's all coming together." Fate agreed, "Yes only a few more days _**Orochimaru-sama…**_" The fire that danced in the shrine flickered brightly for a moment. In that moment Fate saw his yellow serpent eyes. But what Fate saw in that span of time was the gateway to fear and death. That was who this Orochimaru was.

**Well long Chapter, but it's done. Can't wait until end of Kyoto and going forward. Lots of twists and turns and surprises. New guests, new moves, new enemies!**

**Stay tuned for more.**

**Jutsu Library:**

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-__ (Shadow Clone Technique) Creates solid copy of user, Jounin level for great chakra usage. (B-rank)_

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-__ (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) User blows a giant ball of fire at enemy. (C-rank) _

_Kawarimi no Jutsu- __(Change of Body Stance Technique) User replaces body with object of surrounding area to take the attack. (E-rank)_

**Ki, Magic, or other Library:**

_Ki Beam or Ki Energy Blast: __Charge arm with ki then release it all as blast. With enough ki it can even destroy mountains in one attack._

_Ougi: Zangaken: __(Secret Technique: Stone Cutting Sword) Ki is release from sword to slice enemy from a distance. It can cut even rocks or steel._

_Ougi: Hyakuretsuouka Zan __(Secret Technique: One Hundred Burning Cherry Blossom Slash) User emits great ki then in a single slash a hurricane of cherry blossoms appears that will slash anything touching it. _

_Frans Exclamatio__- Magic attack that disarms opponent with a gust of wind that carries sakura blossoms. _


End file.
